Fallen
by LL24ever
Summary: Lucky, Elizabeth, Zander, Emily, Nikolas, and a new girl Autumn (who has some secrets and connections of her own) confront their biggest challenge-The Past!
1. Prologue

New York City  
The bus station was unusually quiet when I approached the ticket window nervously clutching my tattered backpack with one hand and my last $50 with the other. "How far can I get for under $50?" I asked the person at the window.   
"I can get you to Port Charles, its upstate by Rochester, the ticket will be $40, and the bus leaves in 20 minutes," said the ticket salesperson in a tired voice. I took the ticket quickly and scanned the station for the most crowded place to sit, just in case. 15 minutes later I heard a loud buzzing noise which startled me and I realized that I must have dozed off.   
"Would all passengers for bus #1313 from NYC station to Port Charles, NY by way of Albany, Buffalo, and Rochester please load at gate #6." I stood up, adjusted the straps of my backpack, and prepared to step onto the bus hopefully to find some of the answers I was looking for. The bus ride was long and slow and I spent the time worrying that he would be able to somehow follow me to Port Charles too, as he had everywhere else I had gone, even Minnesota. The rest of the time I spent re-rereading the letter from my father, my only link to the man I had never really known.   
  
Dear Autumn,   
  
If you are reading this it means that I am no longer alive. I loved you alot NEVER forget that. I could no longer handle your mother's drug problem. I would have taken you out of the house if I could have, but I wasn't able to, and now I want you to know why.   
I was already married when I met your mother, and I cheated on my wife with your mother. I am sorry honey that nobody ever told you the truth before, I am sure that your mother has by now filled your head with lies about why I left and haven't talked to you since. My wife took me back and we had a beautiful daughter together. I told her about you and we tried to look for you but you had already moved out of state and we could not find any information. I am sorry again and in my will I left instructions for some money to be left for you in a safe deposit box until you turn 18. Please know I love you and I hope someday you can find your half-sister. Enclosed is a picture of her at age 7.  
  
Love Your Father,   
  
RB  
  
Tears flowed down my face as I read my father's words. He wanted me after all, someone wanted me, and now he too was dead, well he had been for a long time, since my mom hadn't given me the letter until I was 15 and she was dying herself, and the letter was written when I was 8 years old. I wondered where my half sister was now. I hadn't been able to find her in California or anywhere out west, but I had found out that she might be living here out east. Now if I could just find her I thought as I drifted off to sleep for the rest of the bus ride. Several hours later the bus came to a stop just outside the small town of Port Charles, NY and I walked slowly along the docks to a restaurant named Kelly's. Little did I know my life was about to change.  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Kelly's Diner  
"Can I help you?" I heard from a pretty petite waitress as soon as I entered the restaurant. "Um I'm not sure, I'm new in town and I was actually looking for a place to stay, but I don't have that much money left, so I need a job, do you know anyplace that is looking for someone?" I said nervously. "Actually we are looking for someone here" said another voice, belonging to a handsome blond man sitting at the counter. "My name is Lucky and this is my girlfriend Elizabeth." he said holding out his hand. I shook it and then shook Elizabeth's hand as well before saying "My name is Autumn, I'm willing to do anything to get enough money for a place to stay while I'm here." Lucky said, "Well then you've come to the right place, hold on let me get my dad, he owns this place."   
A few minutes later after the sound of pots and pans crashing around a man came out of the kitchen and introduced himself, "Well hello darlin, my name is Luke Spencer, I see you've already met my son and my best waitress, I hear you're lookin for a job in my diner?" I stepped back from him a little fearfully and said "Ye-ee-es I need a place to stay, and I'm run-nn-ing low on money." He smiled and said "When can you start? I need to get back to my club and make sure its still standing." I answered, " How about now, is there a place for me to stay here too?" Lucky stepped in and said "Actually all the rooms are full, but we'll help you find a place." Just then the bell over the door rang and 3 people walked into the diner laughing.  
"Hey Lucky what's going on?" said the tall dark haired man. "Not much bro, meet our new waitress Autumn, we are trying to find her a place to stay since all the rooms are full upstairs." The dark haired man held out his hand and said "Nikolas Cassadine at your service." Luke snorted back a laugh and said "Pay no attention to the dark prince darlin." Nikolas shot him a dirty look and continued "I have a big empty cottage and I was actually looking for a new roommate, rent is cheap, and I'm pretty easy to live with." I smiled and said "Well rent would have to be free right now until Mr. Spencer pays me, but it is a place to stay so why not!" Luke frowned and said "Call me Luke darlin Mr. Spencer was my father."  
Lucky laughed and leaned over to Elizabeth and the other couple standing by the counter and said " My brother, always taking in strays." Then Elizabeth noticed me looking at the other people standing there and said "Oh how rude of me, this is Emily Quartermaine and her boyfriend Zander, Emily is the other person who lives upstairs, and she also works here." I shook their hands, but I couldn't stop staring at Emily's face, I said "Emily, do I know you from somewhere?" she thought a moment and then said "I don't think so, I've lived here since I was 11, why?" I smiled and said "It's probably nothing you just look familiar that's all, like I knew you from when I was younger, someone from California that I grew up with or something." She said "Well I grew up in Arizona so I don't think so, sorry." I said "That's okay, just curious." Just then Nikolas's cell phone rang, and he had to go to work, he asked " Autumn do you want me to bring you to the house so you can get settled in before you start working?" I answered "Well...Mr...uh Luke, when do I start working anyway?" Luke said "How about tomorrow, get settled in with the Prince, and come in at 9am." I said "Sounds good, thank you again for the job."  
Nikolas turned to everyone and said "How about you all come over for dinner tonight, and everyone bring something we will have a dinner party." Lucky, Emily, Elizabeth, and Zander all nodded and started talking about what they would bring. I asked Nikolas "Do you have any groceries, so I can whip something up while you are at work?" He asked "You actually cook, we usually just order in since no one can cook." Elizabeth said "Hey I can make brownies!" Everyone laughed and I said "Well, I want to contribute, so how about I make appetizers?" Nikolas said "Well lets stop at the store and you can get whatever you need then." So we left Kelly's and headed towards the store and then to Nikolas's cottage where he dropped me off in my new home. 


	3. Chapter 2

Nikolas's Cottage  
We went to the grocery store and got a few things for the dinner party, and Nikolas showed me around the cottage. I got settled in my room and then got to work in the kitchen making Swedish Meatballs which were my favorite appetizer. Nikolas said he'd be back at about 6pm, and that he was going to stop by Kelly's to pick everyone up for the dinner party. Time flew by and pretty soon the meatballs were done and it was time to get the house ready for the party, I set the table and put out a few candles, then I arranged the flowers that Nikolas had around the house to make a centerpiece. Pretty soon everyone was there and the party got started.   
"Wow this place looks great, all you needed was a women's touch huh bro." Lucky said laughing at the expression on Nikolas's face, which was a mix between laughter and annoyance. "Very funny little brother," he said.  
"Thank you Lucky, that name keeps making me think of the 101 Dalmations, sorry." I said. "More like the Pokey Little Puppy, he took forever to get ready," Elizabeth said laughing. "Hey, I didn't take as long as you and Emily did so there," Lucky said. "So Zander you dont say much, are you new in town too?" I said politely. "Um, no I came here about 6 months ago or so," he said. "How about I light some of these candles, it will make the room more festive," I said trying to change the subject.  
"Please don't," Elizabeth said quietly. "Oh, do you not like candles?" I asked. "Just not tonight please." She said. "Okay, I'm sorry to bring up bad memories," I apologized. " Oh my god, I am so sorry guys, I forgot about what tonight is, I am so sorry," Nikolas said. "What's so special about April 16th?" Zander asked.   
"Two years ago tonight Lucky, Elizabeth, Emily, and I had a dinner party at Kelly's, and later that night Lucky disappeared, was kidnapped, and everyone thought he was dead for a year," Nikolas said. " I am sorry, why did everyone think he was dead?" I asked. "There was a f-f-ire, the police said it was started by candles that I gave him," Elizabeth answered, looking sad. "It's okay everyone, I'm here, I made it, lets just enjoy this wonderful feast ok," Lucky said, trying to cheer us up.  
We started eating the meatballs I made, ribs and cheese fries from Eli's that Lucky brought, AuGratin potatos from Emily, A salad from Nikolas, crackers and cheese from Zander, and of course Elizabeth's famous brownies. The meal was great and we kept to pleasant topics, until the brownie toast. Zander fed Emily and said "May we be in love always," Emily fed Nikolas, and said "I am holding you to that promise to always be friends," Nikolas fed me and said, "Here's to new friends, and may tonight turn out better than our last toast," At that point everyone stopped and thought for a few moments until I fed Lucky and said "Thanks for the job and here's to many more happy nights," and finally Lucky fed Elizabeth and said "You have my heart it is a Permanent Lock, everything I am is in love with you, my mind, my heart, my body, my soul, Today~Forever." and Elizabeth added "and the day after that if it's possible." Everyone oohed and ahhed at their toast and then laughed at the annoyed expressions on their faces. "If looks could kill we'd be 6 feet under right now," I said laughing.  
Later that night after Nikolas had dropped everyone off at Kelly's we sat talking until 2 am. I asked him about his family and he explained that Lucky and him shared a mother and a little sister, and that he didn't get along with his uncle who had raised him, since his father was dead, and that Luke (his step-dad although he didn't come right out and say that) was acting more like a father figure lately than his own family. He told me to watch out for his Grandmother Helena because she was dangerous and that she was the one who had Lucky kidnapped. I told him that my mother was dead, and that I never knew my real father although I did have 2 stepfathers by the time I was 8 and that I hated both of them. Then he looked at his watch and said that he had to work in the morning early and I realized that I had to start at Kelly's at 9am, so we went to bed. 


	4. Chapter 3

About a month later....Lucky's 19th Birthday  
"Happy Birthday to you!" we sang to Lucky as he blew out the candles in his cake. "Thank you everyone, especially you Elizabeth," Lucky said smiling. "Did you make a wish cowboy," Luke asked loudly. "Yes Dad, don't you have something to burn in the kitchen," Lucky said, and everyone started laughing. Nikolas looked at his watch a few hours later, "Wow it's already Midnight, hey Autumn are you ready?" he asked. "Sure, see you guys tomorrow," I said waving to Lucky, Elizabeth, Emily, and Zander.   
When we got back to the cottage there was a small envelope pushed under the door. All it said on the front was AUTUMN in neatly typed black capital letters, the back flap said YOU ASKED FOR IT in very small capital letters that only I could see. I opened the envelope carefully and read the note it simply said:  
YOU OWE ME AND I WILL COLLECT, I CAN FIND YOU WHEREVER YOU GO SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL STOP RUNNING. IF YOU SAY ANYTHING YOUR FRIENDS WILL PAY!!! THIS IS ONLY YOUR FIRST WARNING I AM COMING AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME AG.  
-----LOVE DS -----  
I started crying quietly staring at the letter in my hand, "I can't believe he found me so soon, I don't have enough money to run anywhere that I haven't already been, oh god what am I going to do." I mumbled outloud, maybe a little too loudly since Nikolas startled me by asking "What are you going to do about what?" "Um...I just got bad news, and I don't know what I'm going to do about it that's all, I will figure it out," I said, yawning and stretching. He grabbed my hands and made me sit with him on the couch. " I will help you if you need it, " he said kissing me lightly, then taking my hand as we walked upstairs to go to sleep.  
The next morning I woke up early to go to work. Kelly's was busy as usual and I was going until about 1 pm. As soon as I took off my apron for break the phone rang and Lucky answered it, "Kelly's Diner, how can I help you," he said. He listened for a few moments and then handed me the phone, saying "It's for you Autumn." I took the phone and said, "He-ell-o, Hello," I listened to his voice in shock, after 12 years his words still had this effect on me and as he said, "TIME FOR BED" that was enough for panic to take over my body and I slipped to the floor in a daze letting the phone drop. My world went black and silent. 


	5. Chapter 4

Kelly's Diner  
"Autumn, Autumn, it's Lucky, you are okay, just wake up. I called Nikolas, and he will be here any minute," he said, just as Nikolas walked into the mostly empty diner.  
"Autumn, come on I am going to take you home," Nikolas said, as I slowly opened my eyes. Fear clouded my vision and all I could see was a tall man standing over me. I screamed and started fighting him off, panic overwhelming me. Nikolas managed to get me to the car, with the help of Lucky and Zander. Everyone came back to the cottage, so that when I woke up again I wouldn't be frightened by waking up to just Nikolas. They put me in bed upstairs, and I lay there in a panicked daze, unaware of my real surroundings. The phone call had sent me back to my little room at home, with him, and I did what I always did to survive, I lost myself in a protective bubble of unconsciousness.  
They discussed what happened once they got downstairs. "What happened Lucky," asked Nikolas, showing his obvious concern. "I don't know, someone called her at Kelly's and she answered the phone, but I don't even know if anyone was on the other end. She went white as a ghost and fainted." Lucky said. "I grabbed the phone afterwards and all I heard was a man laughing," Elizabeth added, visably shaken. "The voice sounded familiar, but oh god it couldn't be, he can't be out," She continued.   
"Who was it Elizabeth?" Emily asked concerned. "It sounded like, like Tom." She said, starting to cry. Emily also started crying as the two girls remembered the hell each of them had gone through because of Tom. "Taggart would have told us if Tom was out of jail, wouldn't he?" Lucky said worriedly. "He should have, and if he didn't he will hear about it now, " Nikolas said, standing up and pacing around the living room, "But how does he know Autumn," he wondered. "Who is this Tom person who has everyone worried," Zander asked, also concerned for Emily's safety. "He's the bastard who blackmailed me, and before that he raped Elizabeth in the park on Valentine's Day," Emily said openly sobbing. "We put him in jail almost four years ago, for blackmailing Emily, we could never prove he raped me, even though he admited it, oh god not again, I can't do this again." Elizabeth sobbed into Lucky's shoulder.  
"Don't panic everyone, Elizabeth only said she thought the voice sounded like Tom's, he is probably still in jail where he belongs." Zander said, trying to calm everyone down, but it wasn't helping. "Believe me Zander, his voice is very distinct, I could almost hear him saying "NOT A WORD," like he did that night," Elizabeth said. "What are we going to do now, just pretend this didn't happen, or are we going to try to make sure nothing happens to Autumn or any of us because of that bastard again," Nikolas said enraged.   
I continued to sleep upstairs, having vivid nightmares of my childhood secrets, secrets which would, in my opinion, destroy my friendship with everyone downstairs. I vowed to not tell them anything about what had happened, so they wouldn't think I was bad...Autumn is bad, a bad bad girl, and she needs to be punished....I heard his voice repeat that over and over again as unconsciousness again carried me away, to my safe place where even he couldn't touch me.  
Everyone else plotted and planned to find out what was happening to me, and them now. They vowed to find a way to keep our group safe, but I knew that was not possible. He would not rest until he had me under his control again, or until he killed me.  



	6. Chapter 5

Nikolas's Cottage  
"Autumn, are you awake," I heard Nikolas say. I jumped out of bed, thinking I was late for work or something, then I remembered what had happened yesterday. "I'm awake, I'm sorry for sleeping so long, I guess I was just tired," I said embarassed, I really needed to control these spells, or I wouldn't be able to keep my secrets. I just needed to save a little more money and then I could run again, but to where I didn't know, he had followed me everywhere so far.  
"Do you feel up to going to Kelly's for lunch, Lucky called and invited us, you don't have to work, Luke heard about what happened and told you to rest and not worry about making up the time," Nikolas said as he opened the door to the guest room where I was staying. "I guess that would be okay, I really should work though, I do need the money," I said as I finished brushing my unruly curls into a managable pony tail. "Do you want to talk about what happened, what had you so scared last night." he asked concerned. "There's nothing to talk about, I just got some more bad news,and I was exhausted, and I just collapsed," I said trying to keep him from asking the questions I was sure were coming. "Autumn, you fainted, and then you fought with me so hard it took Lucky, Zander, and I to get you to the car, if there is anything you want to talk about, I am here for you, or you could talk to Elizabeth, she is very understanding, and gives great advice." he said as he buttoned up his shirt the rest of the way. "I'm ready to go back to the land of the living, before everyone else calls out a search party," I said, trying to make a joke.  
Kelly's  
"Are you okay Autumn." Elizabeth asked. "Yes, thank you everyone for your help last night, I just found out some bad news and I guess I was so tired I just couldn't deal with it very well." I said. We sat there trying to enjoy a nice lunch, but I felt like everyone was staring at me waiting for me to crumble again. "Guys I'm not made of glass, I won't break sitting here you know," I said.   
Just then the door to Kelly's opened and a women walked in, talking to herself and busily jotting notes in a little notepad. "What can I get for you Lucy?" Emily asked. "What, oh, um, a coffee to go, and a piece of Apple Pie." Lucy said. "Anything else?" Emily asked. "No, not unless you want to be my newest bestest friend in the whole world," she asked. "What do you need Lucy?" Lucky asked wandering over to the counter with Elizabeth.  
"Well, the T-shirts for the Nurse's Ball aren't designed yet, it's only 2 weeks away, we'll have to rush the order, Elizabeth would you do it again?...and one of my acts cancelled so I have a hole to fill, would you like to sing Lucky, or Emily, or how about all of you do something together." Lucy finally took a deep breath and stopped talking for a few minutes.  
"Well I would be happy to do the T-shirt design for you Lucy," Elizabeth said smiling. "As for us performing, did you have something you needed us to do, or is it pretty open still?" Lucky said, as he gestured over to our table where Zander, Nikolas, and I were still sitting. We walked over and were introduced to the hurricane that was Lucy Coe-Collins while she was planning the Nurse's Ball. We agreed to do an act together to fill in for the act that pulled out, but we didnt know what we were going to do. "How about something from Grease, I love that musical," I said. Nikolas noted my enthusiasm and said, " I don't think I've ever seen that movie, I know its a classic, but I was pretty secluded as a child." he said. "Why don't we rent it tonight and try to get an idea for a song?" Emily said. "I love the song Summer Nights, but we could use a couple more people for it to work better," Elizabeth said. "This could be fun, my first Nurse's Ball," Zander said. "Mine too," I agreed. "Why don't we just do Summer Nights, the six of us, and forget about extra people? The only other people I can think of are Alison and Jamal, and I would rather not hang around them." Emily said. "Sounds good to me," I said, and Elizabeth, Lucky, Zander, and Nikolas all nodded. So before Lucy left Kelly's with her order we told her we were doing Summer Nights from Grease in the 8th annual Nurse's Ball. 


	7. Chapter 6

L&B/Chloe Morgan Designs Office  
"Can you help me Chloe, my friends and I agreed to be in the Nurse's Ball, and Zander and Autumn need formal clothes for the night," Elizabeth said. "What are you doing for the show," Chloe asked, as she looked for something on her desk. "We are doing Summer Nights from Grease, have you seen that movie?" Elizabeth asked. "I love that movie, here you go, it's a book of some of the latest designs, have Autumn look through it and pick out a dress. I will order Zander a tux from the line, and they will be here about a day after I get the dress order." Chloe said. "Thanks, I will help Autumn find a dress, and let Zander know he has something to wear, and I will let you know tomorrow morning." Elizabeth said.  
Nikolas's Cottage  
The boys were driving me crazy complaining about how they had to run around all day getting props while we girls sat around. "Well Elizabeth did go find our costumes, I am only sitting around because Nikolas is being waaay overprotective," I said giggling as Nikolas got all flustered. Elizabeth walked in the door at this moment and set a rather large book in front of me, "I stopped by Chloe Morgan Designs and had her order a tux for you Zander, and here is a book of dresses Autumn, you are supposed to pick one out and I will let Chloe know tomorrow. Do you need any help?" she asked me.   
"That would be great, I have no idea what to get for this Ball," I said starting to look through the book. "Wow these dresses are great, but they are so expensive, even working triple time at Kelly's I wouldn't have enough and I am sure that the Prince over here won't let me work that much, and neither will Mr. Spe...uh Luke, thanks to my little fainting spell." I said showing how ashamed I was of what had happened. "I just want to make sure you are okay," Nikolas said, blushing as he realized he had just admitted he cared about me in front of everyone. Everyone else just smiled at Nikolas and I and our obvious feelings, which we were both denying.  
Finally after 2 hours of looking at dresses I decided on a long dark green dress. It had a rhinestone choker-like collar, no sleeves, no back, and the top revealed just enough to make guys take notice. Emily, Elizabeth, and I planned a girls day the day before the ball to make ourselves beautiful. When the boys heard this they rolled their eyes, but I heard Zander and Lucky ask Emily and Elizabeth why they needed to be made more beautiful, they were already perfect. Then Nikolas said the same thing to me, and I just smiled and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.  
The Next Day  
We went to pick up our outfits for the Nurse's Ball. We were really happy with the jackets for the T-birds and Pink Ladies, the yellow dress for me (I was Sandy), and the the tight black pants outfit (and T-birds jacket) for Nikolas (who was Danny). Then we went to Chloe Morgan Designs and told Chloe which dress I wanted for the rest of the night. "Great choice, this is one of the most popular lines right now, and I know the perfect jewelery to go with this dress," Chloe said. "How am I supposed to pay for this beautiful dress, let alone jewelry, I don't have much money, and I need to save the little I do have just in case, " I said, thinking that it was almost time to leave for a new town again. "Don't worry about it, the dress is a gift, you will be wearing an original Chloe Morgan gown, so my name will get out there, and the jewelry is borrowed from the jeweler in town, he always loans his pieces out."Chloe said.   
"Oh sort of like the Oscars, when all the designers are fighting over who gets to wear their newest design, and the jewelers always loan out 4 million dollar necklaces and rings, Thank you Chloe, I love the dress, " I said. "No problem, have fun, I am excited to see all the acts this year." Chloe said. "Yeah I wonder if Lucy will end up in her underwear again, she does every year, except for last year, which is too bad, she wrecked a 6 year streak," Lucky said. Then we all left to practice in our costumes for about 2 hours.  
Time flew by and all of a sudden it was the night of the Nurse's Ball. We were nervous but excited as well. I was happy to have one more happy memory at least to take with me when I had to leave all my friends in Port Charles. 


	8. Chapter 7

The 8th Annual Nurse's Ball  
"Thank you, Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the 8th Annual General Hospital Nurse's Ball, to support AIDS research and AIDS related charities. I am your mistress of ceremonies Lucy Coe-Collins, remember to bid on the auction items during the intermission and I hope you have a wonderful evening." Lucy said, and then left the stage for her first of 12 outfit changes which were guarenteed to drive Amy Vining, her dresser, crazy. She came out on stage a few moments later in an eye catching silver gown with a with feather boa and long white gloves. "I would like to take a moment to thank again, for the third year in a row, the designer of our wonderful Nurse's Ball T-shirt, Miss Elizabeth Webber." Lucy said, as she handed Elizabeth a dozen white roses. "Now let the music and surprises begin," Lucy finished up her introduction.   
The lights dimmed and when they came back up Edward was on stage with Lila and the young children of Port Charles (Lulu, Serena, Micheal, and Georgie). They sang a medley of children's favorite songs. The audience loved seeing Edward, usually so stern, with all of the kids on or around his lap and Lila's singing away together. Then Lucy came back on the stage in a short shockingly yellow dress and introduced Eddie Maine, singing Addicted To Love. He came out dressed in tight Red leather pants and a black silk shirt. Then Lucy came out in a long pale orange pants suit with a little white tank top under the button down shirt (which was open). She introduced Dr's Alan Quartermaine and Tony Jones singing "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better," The doctors were a riot singing together trying to outdo one another.  
Finally it was our turn to perform "Summer Nights" Lucy introduced us wearing a poodle skirt and a Pink Ladies jacket.We took our positions, the girls sitting around a lunch table (borrowed from PCU) and the boys on a small set of bleachers, just like in the movie. Nikolas and I stood with our little groups of friends and gradually got closer together until during the last chorus of the song we were standing back to back, our hands clasped together. We were a huge hit, and then it was intermission.   
After about 20 minutes we were changed back into our formal clothes and seated at our table (Nikolas and Emily had bought it so we could all sit together and not be stuck with our families, well so they wouldnt be stuck with their families, and me all alone). The lights came up on Lucy who was dressed in a short black skirt and a bright blue shirt. Lucky was called up on stage to sing a special song to a special girl, and he sang "This I Promise You," to Elizabeth, who of course started crying.   
Then Lucy came back out in yet another outfit, this time a shiny green dress. She talked about the importance of the money for the AIDS charities, and then announced that since Robin couldn't be with us this year, she had taped her message. Lucy played the tape and then went offstage to change into her outfit for the Chorus line. Lucy, Bobbie, Amy, Chloe, Carly, and Karen walked out on stage dressed in little chorus outfits. All of a sudden Lucy was caught off balance and her jacket slipped down off her shoulders, taking the whole outfit with it. Once again Lucy Coe was in her underwear at the Nurse's Ball. Finally it was time for the sing-a-long. Lucy introduced it in her last outfit of the evening, a long white velvet dress. Ned and Emily got on stage and started singing "Friends are Friends Forever," and everyone joined in, smiling and crying as a video showed the pictures of all the people lost to AIDS in the past 10 years (including Stone and Jon Hanley).  
Nikolas's Cottage  
We walked in the door exhausted but happy. The first thing I noticed was that there was a small white envelope neatly tucked under the other mail on the table. It said AUTUMN in large black letters. I panicked knowing that I had waited too long to move on and now my friends would also pay for knowing me. "Oh God he's here," I whispered. No one noticed my outcry, and I slowly opened the envelope dreading the message inside. It simply read:  
BAD GIRL, YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE MADE FRIENDS WITH THEM, I'VE HAD THEM ONCE, I WILL COME AGAIN, AND THIS TIME YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RUN AWAY--- EVER AGAIN!!!!! I AM TIRED OF OUR GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK. I WIN YOU LOSE!----LOVE DADDY TOM----  
I froze for a moment, and then let out a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone came running and Nikolas caught me as I fainted, letting oblivion take over once again. The note slipped from my hand, but no one noticed it for now. 


	9. Chapter 8

Nikolas's Cottage  
After what had happened after the Nurse's Ball, everyone sat there not speaking or moving the entire time while Nikolas was putting me in bed upstairs. As he came back down, Elizabeth noticed the note lying on the floor under the table. She picked it up and read it. Immediately she started crying. Emily picked up the note and read it outloud.  
Nikolas grabbed his cell phone and called the PCPD, to make sure Tom was still in prision. "Detective Taggert, PCPD, how can I help you?" Taggert answered gruffly. "Yes this is Nikolas Cassadine, I was wondering if you had any current information on the whereabouts of Tom Baker?" Nikolas said in his business voice. "Nikolas, you know I can't give you that information without a good explanation, why do you want to know?" Taggart said. "Because he has been sending threatening notes to my friend Autumn and I want to know if he is a threat to her, Emily, and Elizabeth," Nikolas said. "What connection does Tom have to Autumn?" Taggert asked sounding confused. "Well from what she has told me, and what the note says, he was her step-father at one point, and he wants something from her," Nikolas said quietly, as fear crept into his voice. "Let me check on that, and I will call you right back," Taggert said.  
About 20 minutes later Taggert called back and said, "I am afraid I have some bad news for you, Tom was transferred out to California about a year ago, seems they wanted him for a list offenses as long as both my arms, drug dealing, prostitution, armed robbery, DUI, and too many others to count, including spousal abuse. I just found out from the jail there that he escaped about a month ago and hasn't been seen since," Taggert said, literally hearing Emily, Elizabeth, and now Autumn's world crashing down again. "Thank you Taggert, now we know to be on the lookout, we've beat him before, we can do it again." Nikolas said.  
He told everyone else the news of how truely dangerous Tom was and that he was free again and either in or on his way to Port Charles to have his revenge on Emily, Elizabeth and I. Five friends sat waiting for their lives to be turned upside down, while upstairs one of the friends was fighting to make it through this nightmare alive. She knew he WOULD kill her it was a just a question of when, where, and how many of her new friends would be hurt in the process. 


	10. Chapter 9

Valentine's Day-The Port Charles Grill  
I sat at the table with Zander, Emily, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Nikolas. I was wearing my new blue strapless dress and in my hair was a gorgeous long stemmed blue rose that Nikolas had gotten for me. I couldnt help but thinking about the past 8 months, since the last warning from Tom. It had been 8 months, why hadn't he done anything, it wasn't like him to just threaten me. I quickly brushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on the memory of New Years Eve. Nikolas had asked me out, it was so sweet. He gave me 21 long stemmed blue roses because New Year's Eve was also my 21st birthday. Inside the roses was a gorgeous ring with an emerald and 4 diamonds which I was wearing right now, along with matching Earrings from Elizabeth and Lucky, and a matching Necklace and Bracelet from Emily and Zander. Nikolas had found out during one of our early morning conversations that I loved roses and that blue was my favorite color, and that I had a thing for blue roses although I think I have only seen one in my whole life. He made a bunch of calls for a week afterwards and finally found a place that had blue roses. I was happy tonight, really happy, for the first time in months.  
"Nikolas, where did you find blue roses anyway? They are gorgeous," we heard a voice say behind us, and we turned to see Lila moving her wheelchair off to one side. "Let's just say Mrs. Quartermaine that I found just about the only place in the world that has them, but it's worth the effort," He said smiling at Lila and me at the same time. "Oh I'm sure it is, you kids have fun now, goodnight Emily my darling, Lucky, Elizabeth, Zander, Nikolas you are so kind, keep this one Autumn its not everyday you catch a prince," she said, leaving the restaurant with Edward in tow. "What do you say we finish this party at Kelly's?" Lucky said. "Luke closed it for us again?" I asked. "Well it is sort of a tradition on holidays," Zander said smiling.   
Kelly's  
We walked into Kelly's still dressed up from dinner, Emily wore a pink long dress with spaghetti straps, I was wearing a blue short dress the exact color of my rose, and Elizabeth was wearing a long red dress. I was surprised when I saw her earlier in the evening, since she had told me about the rape, and that she had been wearing a red dress, but she said since Tom was out of jail, she wanted to know she could beat him by wearing red again. I thought she was really brave.   
Lucky brought out dessert, brownies with pink, red, and white sprinkles on them and we had another brownie toast. The most telling was Lucky's toast to Elizabeth, he said "To your survival, 4 years ago you survived one of the worst experiences in your life, you didn't let him win, and here's to your strength and that fire in you that I fell in love with, I love you sweetie." Nikolas said to me, "I never thought that I would actually fall in love for love's sake, not for lust, or need, but for actual love. We have something special now, I know its only been a month, but I want you to know I think I've found the girl I want to settle down with for the rest of my life." I started crying partially from happiness, but partially from fear. My fear came from me knowing that he wouldn't love me if he knew the truth about what had happened to me, and also knowing that they were out there and would eventually get me, I didn't want to put Nikolas through the pain of losing me forever. "That is so sweet Nikolas, I love you too." I managed to say sweetly.   
"Ummm guys I need some air, I'm going to step outside for a little while," I said. "Is something wrong, did I do something?" Nikolas said. "No it isn't anything you did or said, I just need some quiet time to absorb what you told me just now, I'm in a little bit of shock. I love you Nikolas." I said. "I love you too Autumn." he said kissing me sweetly.  
Outside Kelly's  
The voices in my mind were getting stronger, telling me to run away. I can't though Nikolas loves me and I love him, and I have friends, and its been 8 months and the sick bastards haven't done anything. That doesn't mean they won't they could be watching you right now, go to the cottage and get your money and things, leave a note for Nikolas, tell him not to worry and if you can ever come back you will..."Oh god I don't know what to do," I said outloud, staring through the doors into the diner where the couples were dancing to some silent love song on the jukebox. If only I could be so carefree...but I can't, I have to go, it's for everyone's good, I thought to myself...and without another glance back at Kelly's I took off running, not sure of which direction I was going, except to get back to Nikolas's cottage and get out of Port Charles before everyone paid for knowing me. "I'M LEAVING NOW YOU HEAR ME A**HOLES," I screamed.   
It was a dark night with a beautiful full moon and a sky full of twinkling stars, I ran blindly ahead until I ran into something hard and cold. I sat on the bench for a moment to catch my breath and try to warm up since I wasn't wearing a jacket and it was mid-February in New York. All of a sudden a sick realization hit me as I looked around. I was in the park, near the fountain, on the exact same bench that Elizabeth was sitting on when she was grabbed, pulled into the bushes, beaten, and raped by Tom exactly 4 years ago tonight. I started to get up to walk away when all of a sudden a gloved hand clamped over my mouth and I was dragged backwards into the bushes. 


	11. Chapter 10-*Violent Content-Reader Discr...

The Park  
Instantly I struggled against the hands that had ripped me from the bench and were now dragging me into the dark bushes. I tried to scream but his voice echoed clearly in my ears. "Not A Word, bad girl trying to scream and ruin our time together, don't you miss our special time?" Tom said throwing me into the bushes and sitting on top of me. His mere presence made me sick. "How pretty you look tonight my little girl, all dressed up for your prince, such a shame that you will never see him again." He chuckled. I prayed that he didn't notice all of my birthday presents, and he didn't, he was to preoccupied with pulling something out of his pocket. "Happy birthday Agie, a little late but I was out of the country for awhile for business, that's why you haven't been getting any letters or phone calls, did you miss me honey?" he asked taking his hand off of my mouth for a moment. I used this time to try to scream, anything to attract the attention of the few people in the park tonight, but he realized what I was about to do and put his hand over my mouth even tighter. Then I felt the cold sharp point of a large knife against my throat. "Shame on you little girl, bad girls get punished," he said.   
I still struggled against his weight trying to move away from him. He grazed my neck with the knife and I felt the trickle of blood begin to seep out. I moved again and he grabbed my hair, which was down, and yanked my head down towards the ground. All I saw were the bright stars coming closer and closer, swirling and making me dizzy. "You should have gone away when you had the chance, now I am going to kill you finally, and then go after your boyfriend, Lucky and Zander ,and then Elizabeth again, she was so pretty in red, and finally your sweet young half-sister Emily." he said, smiling because he knew I did not know that Emily was my sister. I started crying, wimpering really, and that made him laugh. "The night is just starting for us," he said cutting my dress up the side.   
I shivered as the freezing winter air assulted my skin and he started to rape me. I blocked out the feeling of him touching me, as I always had in the past, but this time was different. It hurt so much more and I felt him pull on my legs so hard that one hip came out of joint. I couldn't help but scream, but it came out as a painful wimper. He slapped me across the face 4 or 5 times, jerking my head back and forth with each slap and proceeded to stab me in the side and the back. He raped me 3 or 4 times then kicked me over and over again. I felt my sides explode in pain and I prayed to slip into unconsciousness, but it never came.  
He grabbed the knife again and slid the flat part over my stomach. "Where should I stab you, hmmm, over here above your liver, over your lung, or should I just slit your miserable trampy throat right now?" he said making small cuts in each spot he mentioned. I moaned and tried to move. This angered him so he grabbed one of my wrists and sliced it from side to side, laughing as the blood started spurting freely. Then he grabbed the other wrist and did the same. He laid my arms across my chest, as if I were dead and being buried and then trailed the knife across my cheeks, first one and then the other, leaving deep gashes. Then he said, "This is my final warning, I told you I would win you worthless tramp, just like your mother, what a pity, you showed so much promise." I struggled to move away from him, " I am not a cheap whore, Nikolas loves me and wants to marry me," I said quietly and weakly. He laughed and slapped me around a little more before he stood up.  
Finally he left my side, redressing carefully. He took the flower out of my hair and placed it in my hands making sure my blood spilled over its petals staining them almost black. He left quickly wiping my blood off of his knife with a piece of material he had cut from my dress and shoving it in a backpack he had outside of the bushes, near the bench.   
I laid there for almost 15 minutes, bleeding and starting to go numb from the cold air. I finally dared to try to crawl, as Elizabeth had done out of the bushes to freedom, but I couldn't move at all. I sunk back into the pile of snow and prayed for it to end soon, saying a silent tear filled farewell to my friends, and especially my sister Emily, and my first love Nikolas. The stars zoomed closer and closer begging me to join them as they spun around through the sky. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't let go. I finally let out the scream that had been building since Tom had dragged me off the bench, but it was so weak that no one could have heard me, if anyone was around at all. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Note: The events in the beginning of this chapter take place at about the same time as the events in Chapter 10!!**  
  
Kelly's   
Nikolas checked his watch again, it had been 20 minutes since Autumn had gone outside for some air, and he had an uneasy feeling. Why wasn't she back yet, It was all his fault he decided, if he hadn't have upset her with the toast, she would be in his arms dancing like everyone else was now doing. He went over and tapped Lucky on the arm. "Sorry to interupt you guys, but Autumn hasn't come back in yet, and I'm worried." Nikolas said pacing towards the diner door. "Why don't you go outside and see if you can find her on the docks?" Elizabeth said. "Yeah, I'm sure she's just sitting on one of the benches looking out towards Wyndemere or something," Lucky said. Nikolas walked outside and looked around the docks, concern starting to show on his face. She wasn't out there anywhere. He burst into Kelly's a few minutes later, out of breath and scared to death, "She's not out there anywhere, we have to go find her, what if something happened!" Nikolas said, in a panic.  
Lucky and Elizabeth stopped dancing, remembering what tonight was, and that Tom was free. "Oh, god no, Lucky we have to find her," Elizabeth said, starting to cry. "You girls stay here, we will go find her," Lucky said. "NO I am not sitting here helpless when a friend needs help," Elizabeth said. "Ok, fine let's hurry guys, please?" Nikolas said, a new round of panicked thoughts filling his mind.   
They started walking along the docks, but they did not see her anywhere. Then they came to the entrance to the park. Nikolas started walking faster, with everyone else right behind him. They prayed that they would be wrong and history had not repeated itself tonight. They got to the bench and started to breathe a sigh of relief because they did not see anything when they heard a whispered nearly silent moaning sound coming from the bushes. Nikolas managed to climb through a small opening. He saw Autumn's body, broken, nearly naked, and bleeding, laying in the snow. Her eyes were open but she didn't see him as he crouched down to check her pulse.   
"Stay here girls, I don't think you want to see what Nikolas found in there," Lucky said, mostly for Elizabeth who had started panicking, seeing her own rape flash before her eyes. Lucky then crawled through the bushes and saw Nikolas sitting on the ground sobbing quietly, and Autumn laying there. "Nikolas, we need to get her help, give me your cell phone, I will call the ambulance," Lucky said concerned because Autumn was so pale and still. "Lucky, I can't find a pulse...she's dead Lucky, I think she's dead," Nikolas sobbed. Lucky called Zander over to try to console Nikolas, while he leaned over Autumn and found at last a very weak pulse. She was still alive, but for how long?  
The ambulance got there finally, along with Lt. Det. Taggert, and the once again police commisioner Mac. They started canvasing the park for evidence, and Taggert talked to Emily and Elizabeth as they stood huddled together sobbing. Elizabeth was almost hysterical remembering her own rape in this spot 4 years ago tonight. "Now the bastard did it again," she muttered to herself.   
"Can I ride in the ambulance with her?" Nikolas said. "Sorry, only family," Frank Scanlon said. "She doesn't have any family, please can I ride with her?" Nikolas said, tears streaming down his face, "She's practically my fiancee." he continued. "Okay, get in and hurry, we have to get moving," he said shutting the door as the drove away towards GH. "We need to go to the hospital," Emily said to Zander, "Can somebody call Reginald for me? He will get us there," she finished, sobbing onto Zander's shoulder. Mac took the cell phone from Emily and called up Reginald, explaining a little bit of what had happened, which he already knew because Alan and Monica had been paged to the hospital to care for Autumn.   
Lucky, Elizabeth, Zander, and Emily rode the the hospital in silence, except for the occasional sound of sniffles and sobs escaping from one of the girls. The guys too were crying, tears rolling down their cheeks. It would be a miracle if Autumn survived this, she was practically dead. Once again Lucky had been there and helped to pull one of his friends out of the snow and cold after she was attacked, but that didn't make it any easier. He grabbed the cell phone and called his parents to tell them what had happened. He figured his mother should be here for Nikolas, and his father was fond of Autumn, even though she was still a little leery of Luke. "Mom, get Dad and come to GH, Nikolas needs you." Lucky said. "Oh my god, did something happen to Nikolas?" Laura said, and Luke grabbed their coats and the car keys in 2 seconds flat. "Not to Nikolas, but something happened to Autumn, and Nikolas rode in the ambulance with her, Mom....she was raped, in the park, the same place Elizabeth was raped." Lucky said crying again. "We will be right there Lucky, for all of you." Laura said hanging up the phone. "We need to get to GH right now Luke, the kids need us, both of us," Laura said. "Well then what are we waiting for darlin?" Luke said, and they left to support the teens.  
General Hospital  
"It's serious, we are repairing the dislocated hip, and the other broken bones, she needed 200 stitches for her wrists, neck, stomach, and side, and about another 500 more on her back and face. She needs blood and lots of it, and she isn't responding to us at all." Alan said. "We will all donate if we can, what blood type is she?" Nikolas said. "She is AB+, the only one who matches her is Emily." Karen said. "Well then I will donate, lead the way doc," Emily said.  
They sat there all night until they had finished the multiple surgeries to repair the damage Tom had done. He had not only stolen her soul, but had almost succeded in stealing her life as well. The boys vowed that if he was found he would not live long enough to think about hurting anyone ever again. And to make sure that happened Lucky called Sonny and asked him for a favor, to kill Tom the first chance that Sonny got. After Sonny heard what Tom had done now, he agreed to make sure he was never heard from again. 


	13. Chapter 12

General Hospital  
Everyone sat waiting for the okay to go see Autumn. Elizabeth and Emily were still crying quietly their heads buried in their boyfriends shoulders. Nikolas paced around angerly, wanting to punch something, or someone. Alan and Monica were in Autumn's ICU adjusting the wires and tubes that kept her alive, for now anyway.  
"What is taking so long?" Nikolas finally said, breaking the silence in the waiting room. "Calm down Nikolas, the doctors are just trying to make sure she is stable before they let the riff-raff in," Luke said, putting his hand on Nikolas's arm and leading him to a chair next to Laura. Laura hugged her oldest son, and said, "She really means a lot to you doesn't she." Nikolas tensed and stood up quickly, "Yes she does, and if she dies it is all my fault," he said. "It's not your fault," Lucky said standing up to calm his brother. "It's Tom's fault, not yours, it's all his fault," Elizabeth said. "But I am the one who scared her, she ran into the park because of what I said at dinner," Nikolas said, nearly shouting. Finally he succombed to the tears which had been building since he found her in the park, broken and helpless because he told her he loved her.   
"What exactly did you say to her?" Luke said. "I..I told her that I thought that I had found the women I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," Nikolas answered. "Oh Nikolas, that's so sweet," Laura said. "Why would that make her run out on you?" Luke said. "I don't know, she said she needed some air, some time to think, I scared her away, and she ran and he got her, the bastard got her and nearly killed her and it's all my fault." Nikolas said walking a little way down the hall, the opposite way from Autumn's room.  
Alan and Monica came over to them and watched the scene for a few moments, tears shining in their eyes. It never got any easier to put people back together after a senseless act of violence, especially rape. Time would tell if any of the young people would ever fully recover from another rape. Elizabeth's rape had made them stronger, but would Autumn's rape undo all of that and leave them as broken as the young girl down the hall. Finally Monica spoke, "You can go see her, one at a time for about 10 minutes. She is in a coma, so talk to her about happy things, she has plenty of time after she wakes up to deal with the rape." she said. "I have to warn you, Tony looked at her as well, and we don't know yet how much brain damage might have happened, she stopped breathing several times and she has some swelling of her brain, she was also stabbed pretty close to her spinal cord, it will be a miracle if she comes out of this 100% healthy, I'm sorry to say," Alan said quietly.  
"I need to go in first, I have to apologize to her," Nikolas said. "What for Nikolas? Her attack is not your fault, it's nobody's fault but Tom's." Elizabeth said. Just then Mac and Taggert came up to the group to question the young people about what had happened. "Do you really have to do this now Bubba?" Luke said. "Do you want us to be able to find the guy that did this, or do you want him to get away again, like he did for Ms. Webber's attack?" Taggert said crudely.   
"Really Lt. do you need to throw that in our faces right now after what happened? Believe me you have all the DNA evidence this time, Tom's name is all over this one," Lucky said. "Can we please come down to the station tomorrow? We need to be with Autumn tonight," Nikolas pleaded. "Fine, I expect to see all of you at the station at 10 am tomorrow, and don't even think about investigating this case by yourselves," Taggert said. "That's enough Lt. they know when to come down I think we are done here, Autumn is in my prayers," Mac said leading Taggert out of the hospital. "The nerve of that overgrown bald pompass jackass," Luke said rather loudly. Laura smacked him in the arm, "Luke, this isn't the time or the place to start into the why the PCPD is incompetent speech," she said. "You are right angel that could take all night...I'm sorry." Luke said quickly trying to avoid the look that Laura was giving him at the moment.  
Autumn's Room  
The doctors had finally left her alone. Now it was his turn to finish what that moron Tom couldn't. He crept in slowly, keeping an eye on the people in the waiting room. He knew he didn't have much time. He reached out and stroked her hair with one hand, noticing the bandages covering her face and neck, and the cast on her leg. "You really did a number on her didn't you idiot, why couldn't you have finished killing our lying, stealing little stepdaughter? It would have made it a lot easier for both of us," he said as he callously pulled the respirator off of the tube and ripped an IV from her arm. He watched as she struggled for air, and as the blood ran from her arm where the needle had been. "Goodnight sweet stepdaughter, it is done," he said as he left, taking one last look at the girl who had almost ruined his life.  
Back out in the hallway  
Nikolas started walking towards Autumn's room, thinking about what he wanted to say to her. He stopped a few feet away, a sudden feeling of urgency starting to build. He needed to tell her again that he loved her before it was too late. At that moment the shrill sound of a code blue broke through the silence in the air. All Nikolas saw were people rushing towards Autumn's room before his world exploded and he slid down the wall overcome with grief. 


	14. Chapter 13

General Hospital-Outside Autumn's Room  
Lucky rushed over to help his brother. He led Nikolas to a chair and they watched as nurses and doctors rushed in and out of Autumn's room for what seemed like an hour. Finally after 5 long minutes Tony came out of her room and walked over to them, "We were able to get her back, but that was no accident," he said. "What do you mean?" Lucky said. "Her respirator wasn't just disconnected, it was broken off, and the IV line was ripped out of her arm. We won't know what damage this did until she wakes up," he said. "If she wakes up," Nikolas said.   
"You won't do her any good if you have that attitude," Luke said walking up to them. "You can go in the room now, but if anything happens let us know right away," Tony said. Nikolas entered her room slowly, shocked by the bandages covering her face and neck, and the cast on her leg from ankle to waist. He sat in the chair and took her hand taking care not to pull on the stitches on her wrist. He sat and tried to talk to her, but all he could do was cry.  
About a week later...  
Lucky and Elizabeth knocked on the door to Autumn's private room. She had been moved here 2 days ago after the respirator was taken out. It was a good sign the doctors said, but she still hadn't woken up. Nikolas opened the door for them and they tried again unsuccessfully to get Nikolas to go get some rest or at least some food. He had been here everyday, sitting here straight through visiting hours. Every morning he would bring a fresh bouquet of blue roses and then just sit and talk to Autumn, or cry, or both. You could tell it was getting to him by the bags under his eyes and the tired look on his face, but Nikolas was determined to atone for what he thought was his fault, by being the first person Autumn saw when she finally woke up.  
Later that day Nikolas pleaded with Autumn once more to wake up. "I am so sorry that I scared you that night, I made you run away. I just wanted you to know that I loved you and I still love you, please wake up so I can have a chance to tell you that again." Nikolas said squeezing her hand. "I am going to go get something to eat, Lucky is nagging me, but he will come and sit with you while I am gone, Elizabeth too." Nikolas said. As he started to release her hand he felt her squeeze back. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. "Water, please?" I whispered to Nikolas. He flew out into the hallway and grabbed Alan and Tony. They checked me out and gave me a small cup of water.   
"What happened to me?" I asked. Nikolas didn't answer right away. He shifted in his seat, and simply told me that "You were hurt on Valentine's Day, and you have been in the hospital ever since, it's been a week and you finally woke up," he said. "There's more that you aren't telling me, I can see it in your eyes," I said. "I just want you to get better first, then I will tell you everything," he said. "Whatever happened its not your fault Nikolas, I was just scared." I said squeezing his hand. "What do you mean, could you hear me the whole time?" he asked. "I don't know, but I could earlier, when you told me you loved me, you are the first guy who's ever said that to me...Can you ask Emily to come in here and give us time to talk alone?" I asked. "Sure, I will just wait outside," he said. "Actually, go with Lucky and everyone and get something to eat, you look like death warmed over, it will probably take awhile. I...I need to talk with her about something," I said smiling.  
Emily came into the room and smiled when she saw me awake and looking a little more alive. "How are you feeling?" she said. "I'm not sure, I'm sore, and I don't know what exactly happened, but Nikolas said he would tell me that later, I wanted to talk with you about something important," I said. "What is it?" Emily said. "How much do you know about your real father?" I said. "Not very much, he died when I was pretty young, why?" she said. "Get comfortable, I need to tell you a little story about your dad, me and you." I said, as I started to figure out how to tell Emily that we were half-sisters, and now thanks to me she was in danger. It was hard to share one of the secrets which had kept me running away for 6 long years, but now there was nowhere to run. It was time to face the truth. 


	15. Chapter 14

Autumn's Hospital Room  
"What do you know about my dad?" Emily said, looking confused. "Just let me tell my story, this is hard for me to tell, I haven't let anyone know any of this, please," I said, my voice trembling. "Okay, just tell me, take your time," Emily said getting me a glass of water.  
"I was born in a very bad part of LA. My mom was poor, and so she took a job working for this guy, in his office. They started a relationship, this was about a year before I was born, or a little more. One day my mom told him she was pregnant. He didn't react well, and he left for a business meeting one day and didn't come back. He sent a letter when I was about 3 months old and said that he was in Arizona and would not be coming back. He said it was because he was married and had been when he met my mother. She got really bad then, she had already been on drugs before I was born, but she went crazy then. She was partying all the time, bringing home strange men every night. Anyway, that's part of the story I want to tell everyone else as well. Your, well our dad had said that he left her because he couldn't deal with her drug problem anymore." I said, pausing for a minute to let her digest what I had said. "How did you find out about this?" Emily said, tears shining in her eyes.  
"I know this is hard to believe, and I have proof back at the cottage, I went through my mom's things after she died when I was 15 and found a key to a safety deposit box. Things were crazy at home so I left and went to Arizona to get the contents of the box and I found a letter inside from our father. He apologized for leaving me with her but said that he had another family and had been having an affair with my mom, but that his wife took him back and he had another daughter. He had a picture of her in the letter, at the age of seven, the time he wrote the letter, and he said that he hoped that I would meet her one day. He left me some money and the letter and that is about all I know about him. The letter didn't even have his first name, just his initials." I said, smiling at Emily.  
"So how did you know it was me?" Emily asked. "Remember when I asked you where you were from and told you that you looked like someone I knew from California? Well you still look like your picture and when someone said your name it reminded me of something I had heard my mom say before to one of her boyfriends, she told him my father's name and his last name was Bowen." I said. "Why didn't you tell me when you first came here?" Emily asked. "I don't know, I was scared and ashamed of my past," I said. "Why were you scared?" Emily asked. "That is the part of the story I want to tell everyone all at once, the fewer times I have to go through it the better, can you go get everyone else for me please?" I said begging my half-sister to not ask anymore questions.  
"Sure, I will get them, don't worry Autumn, the toughest thing now is for you to meet the Quartermaine's and survive dinner." She said laughing, trying to lighten the mood. 


	16. Chapter 15

Outside the room  
"Autumn would like to tell all of us something," Emily said as she walked over to the lounge area down the hall from the room. "Is she okay, what did she talk to you about for so long?" Nikolas answered jumping to his feet. "She's fine Nikolas, and she was telling me something about my..our real father." Emily said unsure if she should fill them in. "What do you mean your father?" Nikolas said. "Autumn and I are half-sisters, our father and her mother had an affair and our father left because her mother was taking drugs and partying, he knew about Autumn and left her a letter and a picture of me in a safety deposit box in Arizona, she recognized me when she got here, but was too scared to tell me," Emily said quickly filling them in. "Why was she scared?" Lucky asked. "She wouldn't say, she just asked me to come get everyone and that she would explain it all at once because its hard for her to talk about," Emily said. "I suppose we should go in there then and find out what's going on." Nikolas said, leading the way down to Autumn's room.  
Inside Autumn's Room  
They walked inside the room unsure of what was going to be said, but somehow knowing that they would not be the same afterwards. "Hi guys, sorry to scare you like that, I just needed to tell Emily that part first, did she fill you in?" I said. Nikolas sat down lightly on the bed next to me and took my hand, Lucky and Elizabeth settled into chairs on one side of the bed and Zander and Emily sat in the chairs on the other side.  
"This is hard for me to tell you, but you guys are such good friends, you deserve an explanation for what is happening to me." I said. "Only if you are up to it," Nikolas said. "It's time for me to tell all my secrets, I have been running from people for long enough." I said. "Then tell your story Autumn, we want to help you, all of us," Lucky said.  
"Ok, here it goes, as I told Emily I was born in a bad part of LA, my mom was never very stable, she was into drugs and drinking long before I was born and didn't stop long enough to carry me full term. I was born 2 1/2 months early and stayed in the NICU for 3 months. She brought me home, laid me in my wicker basket in the back bedroom and went right on partying. My father is also Emily's father, and he left before I was even born, only sending one letter to my mom when I was about 3 months old. He couldn't handle her partying anymore.  
When she was sober and not high she would actually take me to the park and take care of me, but when she was drunk, high, or hungover she would just let me lie in my little basket in the dark corner of the bedroom. Half the time we didn't have electricity, food, water, or a telephone for emergencies, but my mother always had a bottle of vodka, cigarettes, a new boyfriend, and an ounce of crack or heroin. Some of the guys weren't so bad, they ignored me for the most part, and one of them actually called Child Protection, but nothing happened with the complaint. Pretty soon she started bringing home this one guy all the time. That was when I was 4 years old. I remember I was scared of him as soon as I met him and he hated me yet he always came to tuck me in at night. First it was fine, but then he started undressing me for bed too. Then he would..." I started crying and couldnt continue the story. Nikolas gave me a hug and said "He would what?"   
"He would touch me places that I didn't want to be touched, but when I told my mom she would tell me not to lie to her about my stepfather and that he was nice enough to take care of me. By the time I was 5 he started forcing himself on me every night. I cried myself to sleep and started acting up in school. Then when I was 8 he left and my mom was angry at me, I remember she would hit me and tell me that it was my fault that Daddy Steve left, because I was telling lies about him to my teacher. About a week later she left for awhile and when she came back after another week she brought home a new daddy. His name was Tom and he was ten times worse than Steve could ever be. He started right away raping me. By the time I was 13 I had already had 2 abortions, he dragged me to the clinic and said that he was my father and that I was sleeping around and getting into trouble. He beat me up so badly I had to have my Spleen removed, he broke my arm and my nose twice and that was all before my 14th birthday. Then after I turned 14 Steve came back and my mom was sleeping with both of them. She got pregnant again, but Tom beat her up and she lost that baby. Then she got really sick. She had HIV and it turned into AIDS after 6 months. I was tested but I am clean, well at least I knew that before all of this." I stopped for a minute to take a drink of water.  
"What do you mean all of this?" Nikolas asked. "I know that someone raped me again. I can tell, was it Tom, did the bastard find me again?" I said. Everyone sat there unsure of what to say. "Dammit I need to know right now, did he do this to me again?" I said. "Yes it was Tom, in the bushes in the park, right where he raped Elizabeth 4 years ago," Nikolas said, his voice breaking with almost every word. "Is there more to your story?" Elizabeth said, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, but if its too painful for you to hear, I mean he did this to you too.." I said. "No, you need to finish, this isn't about me right now." Elizabeth said.  
"As I was saying, she deteriorated quickly, and Tom and Steve kept looking at me to pay off my mother's debt. She owed them a lot for drugs and alcohol. I didn't have any money, but they didn't want money, they wanted my...services. They sold me to their friends on the street, they would pay me either in money or drugs, and I had paid off most of my mother's debt by my 15th birthday. That's when she died, New Years Eve at about 9pm....Tom and Steve wanted the other $5000 dollars in the next 2 weeks but I couldn't do it anymore. I found out about the letter from my father, Emily's father too, and I left that night after my mother's will was read. She gave everything to those two bastards and only left me the letter. I ran to Arizona to find the deposit box. He left me a letter and a picture of Emily, as well as about $8000 in cash. Tom and Steve somehow found out about the money I had and where I was, and they started to chase me. So I went on the run. After about a year it was only Steve chasing me. Now I know why, Tom was in jail for the things he did here. But now, they are both after me and they wont stop until they kill me, or use me again to pay off the debt from 6 years ago. I can't do it again, I would rather die than deal with them again. I don't want to run anymore but I don't know if I will survive." I said finishing in tears. Everyone was crying and we all just sat there stunned into silence.  
Nikolas broke the silence. "We will help you, now that we know who the enemies are, we will keep you safe." he said. "You guys are the best, but you do know that now that you have heard my story you are all in danger too, especially Nikolas and Emily." I said. We sat there determined to fight against them, not knowing how tough the fight was going to be. 


	17. Chapter 16

In an unknown location  
"You idiots, I gave you the perfect chance to get rid of our little problem and neither of you could finish the job. Now I know you both harbor some feelings still for your useless step-daughter but if you won't eliminate her I will have to find someone who is worthy of the money I give them." The mystery women said, walking over to the wall and flipping on the light switch, bathing the room in a cold blue light.  
"We tried Mrs. Cassadine, but your grandson and his friends got in the way," Tom said, begging with his eyes to be spared from the evil this women was capable of. "Stop begging both of you, I'm not going to kill you," she said. They breathed a sigh of relief. "On the contrarie I am going to give you another chance to remove Autumn from Nikolas's life for good, you can kill her, or kidnap her and do whatever you want with her it doesn't matter as long as she is gone. I have some plans for Nikolas and I don't need his new little girlfriend underfoot. You were supposed to get to her before anyone got attached to her. Now it will be more difficult." she said, examining some papers in a folder marked Autumn. "Here is the latest information I put together on her, it appears that she has just informed Emily Quartermaine about their father, yes they are half-sisters, and WHAT, she has told Nikolas and the rest of them about you two," she said angrily casting them a murderous look."This is why you should have killed her in her hospital bed before she had the chance to tell them, now your jobs will be that much more difficult," she said.  
"We will get it done Mrs. Cassadine, you don't have to worry about it," Steve said, offering his hand to Helena, as well as a menacing grin. "Oh I won't worry, because if you fail, or my name is linked to this in anyway, you will be spending eternity in hell," she said ignoring his outstretched hand. "Now do you have a plan, other than drag her into the bushes and attack her again, she is used to that by now, and you can't scare her into running, she's already told them all of her secrets?" Helena said, eager to get this part of the plan off the ground.   
"They don't know all of her secrets believe me, there are things that she would never share with Nikolas because he would throw her out in a moment," Tom said. "Well what is it, they already know about the years of poverty, being raped repeatedly by you both, her mother dying of AIDS, being sold into prostitution, and the abortions. What else is there that would possibly scare them away now?" Helena said impatiently. "Then they don't know that Autumn killed someone?" Tom asked smiling at the look on Helena's face.  
Meanwhile at General Hospital  
"Can I get out of this place yet?" I complained to Bobbie as she wheeled me back from physical therapy. My leg had been taken out of the cast but I was still temporarily paralized from the stab wounds so I was in a wheelchair. "You heard what they said, after you learn how to steer this thing by yourself and can start using crutches they will let me take you home," Nikolas said walking alongside us. "Sorry for whining, I hate hospitals, and I probably make a horrible patient," I said to Bobbie.   
Once I got settled back in my room Emily came in and sat in one of the chairs, moving around trying to sit in a better position. "Pretty uncomfortable aren't they?" I asked watching her squirm. "Yes, you think they would want people to be comfortable when they visit people here, oh I told my parents about what we talked about, you know our dad, and they want you to come over when you get released, a family dinner or something, don't worry I will make sure Grandmother knows ahead of time so she can warn Grandfather to behave," Emily said in a rush.  
I laughed, "Slow down Emily, you don't have to talk so fast, I'm not going anywhere without 2 nurses and a doctor to move me to my chair, Nikolas to push me around and my personal guards following behind," I said looking out the open door of the room at the two police officers who were now standing guard. "Dinner sounds interesting, I've met your Grandmother at dinner that night, and your mother and father of course, while I've been here. Is your Grandfather really that bad?" I asked. "No, not all the time, he just gets in these moods and then he can be a real monster, but like I said will warn Grandmother and she will keep him in line, or he will have to answer to her for upsetting you while you are injured, when do you get sprung from this place anyway?" she asked.  
"Whenever the therapist decides that I can drive my little buddy over there and I can start to use crutches sometimes, then I go back to the cottage, when Nikolas will let me out of the cottage I don't know, and I probably lost my job already I've been gone long enough." I said. "Actually Mr. Spen...uh Luke said he would hold your job until you are able to come back to work, he was here visiting quite a bit, and Laura too." she said. "I thought you told me that Mr and Mrs Spencer were divorced? They seem to spend a lot of time together for a divorced couple." I said. "Actually they never finalized it, and they are starting to get back together, they have been dating for about a year now, it's cute and they seem so happy together." Emily said. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about things we would like to do and laughing over Quartermaine horror stories.   
Zander, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Nikolas came in about an hour later and they started in on their ongoing game of who's family was worse between Lucky, Nikolas, and Emily. Elizabeth, Zander and I just sat and laughed at all the stories they told and finally we agreed that The Cassadines won hands down. We never realized that our conversation was being taped and that Helena watched us from her secret room, she let out an evil laugh and said, "If you only knew what the Cassadine's are capable of Autumn, if you only knew..." 


	18. Chapter 17

About a week later  
"So, I hear you are anxious to get out of here?" Tony said checking my reflexes. "Actually yes, I would be very happy to leave," I said. "Well all you have to do is answer the magic questions and you are out of here," he said. "Ok, what do you want to know?" I said smiling. "What is today's date, what day of the week is it, and who is picking you up?" he asked. "Today is February 28th, its a Friday I think, yeah Friday, and Nikolas is picking me up, unless he has to work then Lucky is coming to get me, along with everyone else. Is that it, can I get out of here?" I said laughing.  
The Cottage  
"Finally, the hospital was starting to bother me," I said settling on the couch and pushing the wheelchair over to the end of the couch. I had to use the chair for about another week then I would be able to walk with crutches. "Are your legs bothering you?" Lucky asked. "Just a little, when is Nikolas going to be home anyway?" I asked, trying to get comfortable on the couch. "He's picking everyone else up to have a little welcome home gathering, but if you want me to carry you upstairs so you can take a nap I can," Lucky said.  
"No, I'll be fine here, why don't you go do whatever you need to get done, I will be okay," I said. "Oh, no Nikolas would kill me if I left you alone here, after what hap..." he said letting the end of his sentence trail as he realized what he was about to say. "What happened to me, it's okay, you can say it, I was raped by the same bastard who raped your girlfriend 4 years ago, you must see me as a reminder of what happened then and how you couldn't get there to save either one of us. Nikolas is the same way, he is beating himself up because neither of you were fast enough to save me...or Elizabeth. It's not your fault, it's mine for running away and not giving them the money and doing everything else I did," I said, starting to cry. "It's Tom's fault not yours Autumn," Lucky said, tears in his own eyes as some of what I had said hit a little too close to home, about not being able to save Elizabeth and now not being able to prevent it from happening again. "Actually Lucky, would you bring me upstairs, I need to think for awhile in private," I said. "Ok, but if you need anything, anything at all, just tell me, and I will send Nikolas up to get you as soon as he gets here," Lucky said.  
Upstairs  
After he carried me to my room next to Nikolas's room I lay on the bed and cried. My eyes were red and puffy. "Why, why can't I tell them everything, it's only one more thing that I did, they know everything else, why can't I let them know this?" I asked myself out loud. "Why can't I tell them that when I was 14, Tom made me help him kill a 10 year old girl because she owed them money?" I continued sobbing to myself. "Because you know that secret will ruin everything and you will go back to being hated, scared, and alone. And that Nikolas is the only thing keeping Tom and Steve from killing you, " I thought to myself. I vowed that no one would ever find out. Not knowing that the last person I would want to know already had that evidence, and she had just heard my conversation to myself.  
"Soon my dear, everyone will know your little secret, hmm, maybe you are of more use than I originally thought, maybe I will have those two incompetant idiots kidnap you and let everyone think you died in some horrid accident, then you can help me regain control of Lucky Spencer, Nikolas, and the truth about the Cassadine empire." Helena chuckled to herself as she listened to the bug she had planted in Nikolas's cottage. 


	19. Chapter 18

The Cottage  
"Hey we're here," Nikolas said, holding the door so Zander, Emily, and Elizabeth could go in. He expected Autumn to be on the couch but when he walked into the living room he saw his brother sitting on the chair. Nikolas could tell that he had been crying. Elizabeth walked over to him and gave him a hug. "What happened Lucky, where is Autumn?" Nikolas asked, panic creeping into his voice. "Did they find her again, where is she?" he continued.  
"Calm down Nikolas, Autumn is upstairs, I sort of upset her, I'm sorry," Lucky said. "What happened?" Elizabeth asked as Nikolas glanced towards the stairs. "I helped her lay down on the couch, then I told her that I could bring her upstairs if she wanted to rest after what had happened...I didn't mean to remind her of the rape, but she told me that it wasn't my fault, or yours Nikolas, that we couldn't get there fast enough, she...she...said that we shouldn't blame ourselves for not being able to help again. Then she blamed herself for the attack." Lucky said, fresh tears streaming down his face.  
Zander and Emily spoke up, "Maybe this isn't the best time for a get together? We can go do something and maybe come back." Emily said. "No she needs to have people around, I am going to go upstairs and get her," Nikolas said climbing the stairs two at a time. "I know all about blaming myself, maybe I should talk to her a little," Elizabeth said. "Maybe that's a good idea," Lucky said hugging Elizabeth closer to him. He wondered if they would ever fully recover from this intrusion into their lives, just when things were starting to go right for everyone.  
Upstairs  
"Autumn, honey, I am home." Nikolas said quietly as he entered her room. I was half asleep and all I heard was the Autumn Honey part. Instantly I was back in my little room in the run down house in LA. Daddies Tom and Steve were in the room again and they wouldn't leave me alone. I fought this time and heard him groan as my nails scraped across his arm. Nikolas winced in pain and gently shook me to try to wake me from the nightmare I was obviously having. I just fought harder and succeded in hitting him in the eye before I finally woke up. "Nikolas, is that you?" I asked. "It's me, it's okay you were just having a bad dream." he said calmly. "Did I hurt you Nikolas?" I asked, looking at the scratches on his arm. "It's okay Autumn," he said hugging me gently. "I want the bad memories to just go away," I said putting my head on his chest and sniffling back the tears that were running down my face. "Everyone is downstairs would you like to come down so you don't have to be alone?" Nikolas asked. "Maybe for a little while, I need to apologize to Lucky," I said.  
Downstairs  
Nikolas carried me downstairs, even though I could have done them myself with the railing and his arm for balance, but he wouldn't let me even try. Lucky came over and I quickly and quietly apologized for my outburst earlier. He just gave me a hug and then sent Elizabeth to tell me that if I needed to talk that she was there for me, and understood what I was going through. Zander and Emily were uncomfortable, so they left pretty quickly afterwards. On her way out Emily invited me to dinner at the mansion for the next evening along with Nikolas, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Zander. We laughed about Edward letting the deviant into the house.  
Lucky and Elizabeth also had to get back to Kelly's because Elizabeth had to open tomorrow morning bright and early at 8am. Nikolas carried me upstairs to go to sleep, but after 2 hours and at least six nightmares I couldn't go to sleep. Nikolas came running into my room after the latest nightmare, pausing in the doorway so he didn't scare me. His bare chest shone in the moonlight. "Is there anything you need Autumn?" he asked. "Can..can you just stay with me tonight?" I asked. He lay down next to me in bed holding me to keep away all the demons and watched as I finally fell asleep.  



	20. Chapter 19

The next morning  
I started to wake up slowly, feeling the weight of someone or something holding me in place on the bed. I started to panic but I made myself open my eyes and realized that it was just Nikolas. He had his arm wrapped around me and his other hand tangled in my hair. I remembered asking him last night to stay with me and I relaxed. I could feel the love projecting from him as he lay there trying to protect me from the images that haunted me in my sleep. I had decided to go see Gail, something that Elizabeth had suggested last night, so I tapped Nikolas on the arm to wake him up. "What's wrong, am I hurting, or scaring you?" he asked groggy from sleep, his hair hanging in his face a little. I brushed it back off his face, "No, I just decided to go see Gail before the dinner tonight and I thought we should get going, Elizabeth said that she is going to be there on her break for a quick session," I said.   
We went to the hospital and I talked to Gail for a little while. She gave me a CD to listen to when I had a lot of nightmares and we decided to talk once a week, or more if necessary. Then Nikolas brought me to the mall quickly to go shopping for a few new things including something to wear to the Quartermaine's for dinner. By the time we had shopped and gone back to the cottage to change it was time to pick everyone else up.  
The Mansion  
"Hey are we late," Nikolas said, noticing that Emily pulled the door open as soon as he had knocked. "No, I'm just a little nervous, Grandfather is in one of his moods, and he started 2 little arguements with Zander already," she said leading us into the living room. "How lovely to see you again my dear," Lila said, wheeling herself over to get a better look at me. "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Quartermaine," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Please, call me Lila, and I do hope the wheelchair is only temporary?" she said. "Yes, it is, I will be able to use crutches in a few days, well whenever Nikolas lets me," I said watching Nikolas banter with Lucky and Zander across the room. "I told you to keep this one Autumn my dear, I have a sense about these things," Lila said smiling. "He is a great friend," I said wheeling myself over to the guys. "Autumn, do you need anything?" Nikolas said. "No Nikolas I'm fine for now. Where's your grandfather Emily?" I asked.   
"Did I hear someone asking about me?" Edward said coming out from the dining room. "Darling, Cook said that dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. Where is Reginald anyway, why do we even have servants?" he continued to grumble. "Do I hear father grumbling again?" Alan said as he and Monica entered the room with AJ right behind them. "Grandfather is always yelling for Reginald, what else is new," AJ said. "Well you are sober, or pretending at least, for once, and I am allowing that, that deviant in my house," Edward ranted. "It's my house Edward," Monica said. "Only because I gave it to you, " Alan chimed in. "Put a sock in it Edward, Emily's half-sister Autumn is here and we don't want to tire her with our old arguements so soon after she got out of the hospital," Lila said from the door to the patio. Dinner went pretty well and we sat and talked for a little while afterwards in Emily's room. Lila had shown Nikolas where her elevator was and we rode upstairs with her. About 2 hours later we decided to leave so that I could hopefully go to sleep without the severe nightmares.   
The Cottage  
We had just gotten back and were getting ready to go upstairs to bed when someone knocked on the door and Helena walked in before Nikolas could answer it. "Hello Nikolas, I hope I wasn't interupting anything?" she said sweetly. "Actually Grandmother I was about to help Autumn to bed it has been a long day," he said disgustedly. "Oh so this is the Autumn I have heard so much about?" she said offering her hand to me. I did not shake her hand, instead the purse that was in my right hand dropped onto the coffee table spilling it's contents. "How have you heard about Autumn," Nikolas asked, noticing my reaction to Helena's presence.  
"The whole hospital is talking about the miracle girl who was so viciously attacked and still is making a full recovery, especially after no one thought she would survive and thought it might be better if she didn't live, with all those injuries." She said smiling evily. "Leave Grandmother, you have done your damage, I am taking Autumn upstairs and I expect you to be gone when I come back down," he said. "Very well then, goodnight Autumn, I wish you well," she said icily.   
While Nikolas was carrying me upstairs Helena noticed one of the things that had spilled out of my bag was my relaxation CD from Gail. "Perfect," she smiled, reaching into her purse and withdrawing another identical CD. She removed the relaxation CD from the case and inserted her CD. "That should do it, the sooner you are under my control the better for everyone, especially Nikolas, Sweet Dreams my dear." Helena said laughing as she walked out of the cottage. 


	21. Chapter 20

Upstairs  
Nikolas quickly headed downstairs to grab the relaxation CD because I was having nightmares again. He also grabbed his Walkman and quickly got back to my room. He started the CD playing right away and held me close to him hoping that it would work. I heard gentle, relaxing music start to play and slowly my breathing slowed and became rhythmic and deep. I was asleep, but my dream was anything but pleasant. At first I couldn't tell what I was hearing but it became clear pretty quickly.  
  
Three infants from three families Quartermaine, Spencer, and Cassadine are born,   
one must not survive.  
The Prince will come into his own at the age of 25 or when an heir is born to him.  
The child of The Prince must not be allowed to live, you must prevent it from being born.  
To do this you must leave as soon as you are able and never look back, control of the   
Cassadines must revert back to the one who deserves to be in power, the widow of   
Mikkos, the last true Prince.  
If you do not leave your last great secret will be told and you will be pushed away   
anyway, it is your choice but I know you will make the right one.  
Remember the little Prince or Princess if born will never be allowed to live and the   
other children will be in danger as well.  
  
The CD repeated through the entire night filling my head with threats. I woke up in a cold sweat several times and Nikolas held me as I cried, but each time I felt as if I was lying to myself and to him. I knew that I couldn't do it anymore, and that once I was recovered I would have to leave the first safe place I had found.  
About A Month Later  
I had stopped using the relaxation tape because the messages were so frightening to me that I would have more nightmares, I told Gail what had happened when I had used it finally and she gave me a new CD. It had the sounds of waves crashing into the shore, no haunting words or flute music. I had started sleeping better and getting stronger. I was finally out of the wheelchair and could walk with just Nikolas's arm for support. Gail had talked me out of leaving town, telling me that I needed to stay somewhere that was familiar while I was dealing with all my problems and that it wasn't fair to Nikolas,when I had just finally admitted to having feelings for him, if I just left again.  
The weather had warmed up nicely even for early April and we had decided to go for a picnic on Spoon Island, a little ways down the beach from Wyndemere. Stefan was out of town so Nikolas didn't have to deal with him. Later that night Luke had invited everyone to the club for cheese fries and a very special concert. Luke normally fired Claude for booking boy bands but he had agreed to let NSYNC come and play, mostly because he had found out that Lucky and Elizabeth's song was God Must Have Spent, and he wanted to do something special for them.  
That night I realized that I wanted to be past the rape and that I wanted to love Nikolas. I realized this while we were dancing to This I Promise You. The song talked about everything in your life being secrets and lies and how the special person in your life would give you hope and love and would be there for you and never let you get hurt or be alone again. This song was exactly what Nikolas had been doing for me all along. "Nikolas, I have something to say to you, please just listen." I said after the song had played. "What is it Autumn, are you okay?" he said worried about my legs. "I'm fine, I've just realized something, I know that you have loved me for awhile now, but I wasn't able to say it back, but now I am." I said, stepping closer to him. "You don't need to rush into anything, I know the pressure that you are under to feel "normal" but I will still love you that won't change, I will wait for you," Nikolas said.  
"That's the thing though, I was talking to Gail today and I realized that it is different for me than it was for Elizabeth," I said. "What does Elizabeth have to do with this?" he asked. "She was a first time victim, it destroyed her completely and she lost part of herself, I, on the other hand have been victimized before, this attack didn't destroy me, it just traumatized me. I have been here before and I have recovered. This time is even faster because now I have the one thing I was missing back then, love. I love you Nikolas," I said, the tears starting to stream down my face. " I don't know what to say Autumn, I mean, I love you, but..." he said, starting to cry himself. Lucky and Elizabeth looked on watching what was damaged slowly start to become whole again. "You saved me Nikolas, you might not have been able to stop them that night, but you saved me from being lonely all the same and that is the most important thing, thank you." I said leaning in and kissing him, truly thankful for him being there for me. "Hold on, I need to go request a song," he said.   
A few minutes later a spotlight illuminated the dance floor and the other couples cleared away. Then Luke's voice broke the stillness in the club, " I know they already played this song tonight, but it was a special request that NSYNC couldn't ignore," Luke said turning the microphone over to Justin from NSYNC. "Here's a touching request from Nikolas to his girl Autumn, he said this song is for you Autumn for letting me keep you safe and love you forever, love Nikolas." They finished up the dedication, and Nikolas pulled me out to the middle of the floor just as This I Promise You started playing again. 


	22. Chapter 21

An Undisclosed Location  
"I see my first plan didn't work," Helena mused to Andreas. "What is Madam going to do about it?" Andreas asked. "I am going to have to use Plan B early, I've had her attacked, I have warned her repeatedly, even subconciously, and still she insists on clinging onto Nikolas," Helena said. Her eyes were cold and calculating and Andreas felt a shiver of fear for Autumn. He knew that Helena would not hesitate to kill her and anyone else who stood in the way. "Andreas go bring my guests to the dining room, we have some planning to do," Helena said, letting out a cruel chuckle, "She will never know what is happening until it is too late, and I will have everything my darling Mikkos left behind." she said.  
Andreas seated Madam's guests in the dining room as she had asked and then retreated. He did not care to make pleasant conversation with any of the men in the room. Helena entered in her normally over the top sophisticated way and took the seat at the head of the table, the seat of power, which she would soon possess again.  
"I do not see why you ordered me here, I thought our business was done after our last failure?" said one man with a faint accent. "You mean after YOUR failure, I am going to give you another chance my dear, maybe you will prove to be useful after all, as for the rest of you I hope you are feeling better?" Helena said as a tall muscular man poured her and her guests drinks.  
"So do tell us what your great unbeatable plan is for this little girl?" one of the men asked. "Don't you worry about that just now, your part comes later along with our other special guest." she said. "Isn't it time for introductions Helena?" the older man said putting out his cigar. "Oh yes how could I forget, this is Tom and his friend Steve, they are the ones responsible for raping Autumn and nearly killing her, until Nikolas got in the way and helped her live, and worse yet fell in love with her. Tom, Steve this is a very good business partner of mine, he has had a hard time lately getting "lucky" with his last jobs. This my young gentlmen is Cesar Faison." she finished. "And who is our final mystery guest my dear Helena?" Faison asked slightly rudely. " This is my pride and joy Prince Stavros Cassadine," she said embracing her beloved son. "I thought he died, a long time ago thanks to Luke Spencer?" Faison said. "I was just saving his resurrection for a rainy day, and it just started pouring," Helena said proudly. 


	23. Chapter 22

Kelly's Diner  
It was late-May and again hurricane Lucy blew through Kelly's frantically searching for last minute details for the Nurse's Ball which would be next week. We had already agreed to do the show again, each of the couples was going to do a song. We had already found dresses, mine was a long silver dress, Elizabeth was wearing Purple, and Emily was in Gold, all Chloe Morgan originals. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucky said jokingly as he watched Lucy bark orders into her cell phone. "Aww she's harmless," Nikolas said with a chuckle.  
Versaille Ballroom   
The night of the Nurse's Ball brought back wonderful memories from last year when things weren't so complicated yet. Lucy was only wearing 9 different outfits, one for each year of the Ball, much to the delight of Amy backstage who had to dress her again.  
"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the 9th annual General Hospital Nurse's Ball," Lucy said, wearing a deep red dress. "For the 4th year in a row Elizabeth Webber has designed our beautiful t-shirts," Lucy said, and then went backstage to change into a pale blue leather pants outfit.   
"Our first act tonight is Zander Smith and Emily Quartermaine singing "Nobody Wants to be Lonely" by Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin." Lucy said as they stepped onto the stage. Emily and Zander sang very well, then it was time for Lucky and Elizabeth to sing together, and Lucy came back onstage in dark green dress. "It's my pleasure to welcome Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber onto the stage to sing "It's Your Love" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw." Lucy said, going to change yet again. They did a wonderful job, and finally Lucy came back on the stage in outfit number four, a silver half shirt and black skirt and we knew it was our turn to go onstage. "To wrap up our romantic mood tonight we have Nikolas Cassadine and Autumn Johnson singing "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain and Bryan White." Lucy said leaving to get ready for the rest of the show. I was nervous at first as we started out a few feet from each other on stage and then slowly got closer together as the song went on, by the end of the song I was comfortable and Nikolas was standing behind me with his arm around my waist.  
After our numbers were done we sat and enjoyed the rest of the ball. Most of Lucy's remaining outfits were pretty normal, different colored dresses, and another pants outfit. Then she came out in her last outfit for her number with some of the doctors from GH. It was a set of scrubs and a hospital robe. Everyone started laughing as they started singing "Doctor, Doctor" The other pieces of the Nurse's Ball, as always, were the chorus line, where Lucy once again lost most of her outfit, and the video letter from Robin in Paris. She was doing okay although she was starting to get sicker than she was last year. Finally we finished off the evening with a sing-a-long led by Ned and Emily to the song " Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel. The Nurse's Ball this year was even better than last year. And we didn't have to worry about anything happening.  
The Cottage  
We got back to the cottage and were ready to go to bed when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Who can that be at this hour," Nikolas said, slowly going over to the door. I followed behind him although he didn't want me to be scared by whoever it was so he kept me behind him with one arm. The person on the other side of the door simply walked into the cottage and shut the door behind him. "What do you want, it's 2 am?" Nikolas asked. "Well is that anyway to greet your father after all these years Brephos?" Stavros said. 


	24. Chapter 23

The Cottage  
"My father is dead," Nikolas said, staring the strange man right in the eye. "That's what they wanted you to believe," Stavros said sternly. "Who is they? Luke Spencer pushed you down a flight of stairs after you tried to rape Laura right in front of him, you got exactly what you deserved," Nikolas said. My grip on his arm tightened when he said that and he realized that I was starting to panic, flashing back to my own rape. "Luke Spencer did push me but he obviously didn't kill me, mother had me nursed back to health and I stayed away until I was needed." Stavros said, looking me over with disgust in his eyes. "You are not wanted here, you are scaring my girlfriend," Nikolas said squeezing my hand to reassure me.   
"So this is the peasant you are throwing your heritage away for? Obviously she is damaged goods and definitely not sutable for The future Prince," Stavros said in disgust. "She is not a peasant, and I am no longer a part of the stupid Cassadine Legacy," Nikolas said. "That will change my son, that will soon change, and first things first, I must get you away from the Spencers and this common tramp," Stavros said.   
"Our conversation is finished I do not wish to see you anywhere near my mother, brother, sister, or Luke Spencer, because once he finds out that he missed killing you the first time, he will not hesitate in making sure you are gone for good and I most certainly will not stop him, in fact I will be in the front row cheering him on." Nikolas said opening the door for his..for him. "This isn't over Brephos, remember where you come from, it is in your destiny," Stavros said. "Oh please spare me the it's in my destiny speech, Luke Spencer has been more of a father to me lately than you ever were, you are dead to me, you have been since before I can remember and you sure as hell will be as long as I remember what happened tonight, go back to Helena and tell her that her little plan failed and remove your presence from MY house immediately." Nikolas said. Stavros walked out the door and muttered "This isn't over Brephos, it won't be over until I say it's over." he said as he let out an evil laugh.  
I had gone and sat on the couch while he was confronting his "father." Yet he was all worried about me. I had retreated into a ball, the words about me being worthless were bringing me right back to the place where Tom and Steve could hurt me.   
He stood over me offering his hand but I was too focused on what Stavros had said about me and how I felt about it to even notice. He picked up on the expression on my face and how scared I had been when Stavros walked in and picked me up off the couch and carried me upstairs to his room. He laid me on his bed and then went to get me something to wear besides my dress. I managed to change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt of Nikolas's before I curled up into a ball again and sobbed. Just when things were starting to go right, something has to come along and make us take 2 steps back, he thought. Nikolas held me all night watching as I cried and slowly letting his own tears mingle with mine as we held on to each other and our love to get through, but would it be enough. 


	25. Chapter 24

New Year's Eve  
Lucky's Room  
Lucky picked Elizabeth up in one swift yet gentle move and layed her on the bed. He walked over to the radio and turned it on. A slow beautiful country song filled the air, it was the one that Nikolas and Autumn had sang for the Nurse's Ball he thought smiling. Here they were together after almost 4 years and still in as much love as two people could be. As the song played he kissed her, slowly moving to her neck and finding the sensitive spot by her ear, then as her fingers swiftly opened the buttons of his shirt, he started kissing a trail down to her chest. He removed her button down shirt, and her t-shirt, revealing her white satin bra. Her hands had already moved down to the button of his jeans and eased them down, and he slowly undid her pants revealing matching satin panties.   
From this moment, life has begun  
From this moment, you are the one  
Right beside you, is where I belong  
From this moment on  
They started making love, with more passion than they ever had before. There was almost an urgency as they lay there holding each other. Lucky loved to feel Elizabeth laying next to him, her hair flowing across his bare chest and her chest rising against his with her deep even breaths. She was the most beautiful and precious thing to him and he would do anything to make sure that she was safe and happy. He sighed and watched her sleep in his arms where she belonged forever.  
From this moment, I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
The Cottage  
We had grown much closer in the months following Stavros's return. He was my protector and I was his anchor when things got crazy. Finally, after dating for almost a year, and surviving what we had survived together, we were ready to take the next step. The room was filled with blue roses and candles spilled flickering lights into the room. The radio played my favorite country song, the one that we had sung at the Nurse's Ball that past June. "Are you sure you are ready, because if you aren't we can wait?" he asked again. "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't ready," I answered him, my voice whisper quiet, as we kissed and he layed me on the bed.  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
My hands shook a little as I started to unbutton his shirt. He slowly kissed my neck and down to the collar of my shirt, which he unbuttoned slowly and carefully. I let my hands slide down his chest to the waist of his dress pants and back up waiting for him to finally take my shirt off, revealing my new blue silky bra. Then we unbuttoned each others pants and slipped them off. He started tracing small circles on my stomach and letting his hands slide up towards my breasts, finally covering them firmly with his hands. His gentle touch startled me and I moaned softly.   
From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
He leaned over me, gently moving my legs apart further. Then he looked into my eyes to be sure that I was ready. I smiled and pulled him closer. He melted into me and kissed me until I was breathless. Finally I was able to experience what it felt like to be with someone who I truly loved.   
You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  
He smoothed my hair back from my face as he watched me fall asleep next to him. He got up to blow out the candles, and I watched him walk across the room bathed in moonlight. I couldn't believe that I had finally found someone who truly loved me even after he knew about my past. I was starting to believe that I would never be lonely again, thanks to Nikolas. He came back to bed after a couple of minutes and we made love again. Then we fell asleep in each others arms holding on to each other and letting go of our fears, as the last strains of the song filled the air.  
From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment......  
  
I will love you...   
I will love you...  
As long as I live  
From this moment on.....  
  
(Song Credit- From This Moment On- Shania Twain with special guest vocals by Bryan White)   



	26. Chapter 25

The Cottage  
New Year's Day   
Everyone had decided to come over for New Year's Day to celebrate my birthday, a day late. Nikolas and I were a little tired from last night, but we were looking forward to just celebrating with our friends, no fear, no worries.   
Elizabeth, Emily, and I were in the kitchen getting the food together about an hour later while the guys were engrossed in one of the hundreds of football games in the other room. "So how was your night Autumn?" Elizabeth asked me. "It was wonderful, Nikolas was so gentle and patient," I said. "So you decided you were ready?" Elizabeth said smiling. "Yes and it was beautiful, he had roses and candles, and music playing, oh guys I love him so much," I said, starting to cry. "I am so glad for you Autumn," Emily said as she moved the salad to the other counter.   
"How were your guys' evenings?" I asked them smiling. "The usual, you know, me and Lucky upstairs. We listened to music and fell asleep together, after, you know," Elizabeth said blushing. "Zander and I spent last night together, in Alexis's penthouse. The family was being crazy again, you know the usual, well with Skye here now, I just couldn't stand it anymore." Emily said. "So it sounds like we all had a good night," I said. "How about we get out there with the food before the guys realize that we've been talking about them again?" Elizabeth said. "That's a good idea, they have big enough heads as it is," I said grabbing some of the food.  
We sat down and had a nice dinner and later Nikolas brought out a birthday cake with 22 candles. Everyone sang Happy Birthday, and for the first time that I could remember it was a happy day. We all settled in to watch movies and act like kids again, something most of us hadn't been able to do for a long time.  
A Payphone on the Docks  
"Yes I am ready to make the call," a gruff voice said. "Perfect, this has to work, my grandson must get rid of that common whore after this, or else." Helena said. "I will end her life as she knows it," Faison said, laughing as he hung up the phone and prepared to dial the cottage.  
The Cottage  
The ringing of the phone startled me out of my half sleepy state, Nikolas got up by the third ring and grabbed the phone, "Nikolas Cassidine, who is this? Hello, HELLO," he said frustration apparent in his face. "Hello young Mr. Cassadine," Faison said. "Who is this?" Nikolas asked. "A friend, who is concerned about your choice of companions." Faison said. "My grandmother put you up to this, but it won't work," Nikolas said. "It's time you learned the truth about Autumn's past," Faison growled. "I know what I need to know," Nikolas answered. "Oh so you know that she killed a 10 year old girl then?" Faison said. "You are lying," Nikolas said. "Break it off with her now, or your grandmother will have to eliminate her. You have been warned." Faison said, and then hung up the phone.  
I had walked over and stood leaning against Nikolas so I could hear the conversation. My last secret was out now what was I supposed to do, tell him and wait for him to be disgusted with me and throw me out or lie to him yet again. My mind started shutting down and I sank against him, unable to stand up on my own. He helped me to the couch. "Autumn, just tell me honey, tell me what happened?" he begged. "I don't want you to hate me," I said sobbing. "I love you Autumn, I love you, and whatever you say won't make that change, I swear," Nikolas said.  
"Ok, you guys better sit down. When I was 14, Tom and Steve had been selling me on the street for awhile already, to pay off debts and get drugs, anyway, they also were selling another girl, she was 10. Anyway one day they came to me after I had tried to run away and said that as punishment I would have to punish another girl for them. I thought they only wanted me to rough her up a little and steal her money, but...but...they gave me a knife and told me..me to use it on her to teach her a lesson. I slit her wrists, just a little, but it was too much and she bled to death in my arms.The worst part was, that I knew the girl, sh..she was my best friend's sis..sister, her family never knew what happened to her. I didn't mean to and I wanted to forget I did it, that's why I didn't tell you before. I am sorry Nikolas, don't make me go away, they will get me again and kill me." I openly sobbed as Nikolas wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Everyone looked at us with determination, to keep us safe and together no matter what. Little did we know the fight was just beginning, and we would have a huge surprise along the way. 


	27. Chapter 26

About a month later  
Lucky's Apartment  
Early in the morning Lucky picked up the phone. He was going to do something he should have done right after Autumn was attacked last Valentine's Day. He called Sonny to ask him to track down Tom and Steve and make them disappear so they could no longer be used by Helena to hurt Nikolas and Autumn.  
"Hello," Sonny said, picking up the phone after the 3rd ring. "Sonny, it's Lucky, do you have a moment to talk, it's business," Lucky said. "Hold on," Sonny said. He put the phone down and Lucky could hear him telling Carly that it was a quick business call, and Carly said she would be upstairs getting Micheal ready for school. "Alright kid go ahead," Sonny said. "It's about that favor I asked you about last year, after Autumn was raped." Lucky said nerviously. "About getting rid of the jerks who attacked her?" Sonny asked. "Yes, you see, Helena Cassadine is using them to try to get Autumn out of Nikolas's life, she wants them to scare her into leaving, or kill her, we aren't sure, anyway she's working with her not so dead son Stavros and someone else as well, can you help?" Lucky said taking a deep breath.  
"I will put a few of my men on it, tracking the viper and her boy toys down, I will let you know before I do anything," Sonny said. "Please hurry, they have already attacked Autumn, who knows who they will go after next to get what they want." Lucky said, fear apparent in his voice. "I will make it a priority, don't worry Lucky, my guys will find them and make sure that they can't hurt anyone ever again, do you want guards for the girls?" Sonny asked. "If you can spare them, it would make it a lot easier, I can't be with Elizabeth all the time, and Nikolas could stop panicking everytime the phone rings," Lucky said. "Alright, it's done, I have to go bring Micheal to school now, I'll be in touch." Sonny said. "Thank you, I will tell Nikolas that you are helping us out, don't worry, he won't tell anyone else." Lucky said. "That's what friends are for Lucky, I said I would take care of it and I will, talk to you later," Sonny said, hanging up the phone.   
Lucky went downstairs to tell Nikolas that Sonny was helping watch out for Autumn, Elizabeth, and Emily, and trying to find Tom and Steve so they couldn't do anymore damage. We had a nice breakfast and then decided to go see a double feature later on at the movie theater. Elizabeth, Emily, and I decided to go shopping for the afternoon and then meet up with the guys for the movies. We wanted a chance to talk about them and catch up on girl talk for awhile. They gave us some money and told us they would see us at 6pm for the movies.  
The Mall  
We had shopped for about an hour when we decided to stop to talk and rest by the fountain in the center of the mall. We each threw a couple pennies in to make a wish and then sat on the bench. I noticed that Elizabeth looked a little tired and pale, and so did Emily, I knew that I probably looked about the same from all the stress the last few months. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked Elizabeth. "Actually I am really tired and I don't know what's going on." she said. "I've been feeling tired lately too, I was going to make an appointment to see the doctor next week but I don't know, maybe its just the flu or something." Emily said. "I know, I can't eat anything lately without feeling sick," I said.   
"Maybe we should all make appointments together and see what's happening before we spread it to the guys or something." Elizabeth said. "That sounds like a good idea," Emily said. We shopped for about another hour and then grabbed something to eat, but all I could eat was about half of a small sandwhich and a bottle of water. "Guys I'm worried," I said. "What about Autumn?" Emily asked. "I didn't want to mention this before, but I am starting to think I might be pregnant." I said. "You should find out, would you keep it?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, I already had 2 forced abortions when I was younger, this baby would be a gift," I said, pushing the thoughts of the nightmare I had the night before away. "Um, maybe I should get a test too," Emily said quietly. "Me too, I didn't want to say anything because of what's been happening," Elizabeth said. We stopped at the drugstore on our way to the theater and bought home testing kits. Then we joined the guys.  
We only half watched the movies because we were so nervous about getting back to the cottage to take the tests. We got there and sat up talking until the guys gave up and went to sleep, then we quietly shut ourselves into the bathroom and started the longest 3 minute wait of our lives. None of us wanted to look at the stick in our hand. The nightmare played in my head over and over again...The little prince or princess must not live or the other children will be in danger too...It was the moment of truth. We looked at the sticks with nervous fear. "Pregnant," Elizabeth said. "Pregnant," Emily said. "Pregnant," I said, my voice shaking. "I guess we'll have to make those appointments after all," Elizabeth said. "Let's do it at Mercy though, my parents will kill me when they find out as it is," Emily said. I couldn't say anything, I just started crying because I had just endangered everyone's lives again. Helena would kill all of our children to get me away from Nikolas. I vowed not to tell Nikolas until I had to about the baby, but that time would come much sooner than I had thought.  
The Secret Room Under GH  
"Perfect, Three children Quartermaine, Spencer, and Cassadine shall be born, one must not live, and the other two will now be in danger. You should have left when you had a chance Autumn, now Nikolas will lose the love of his life and his unborn child in one tragic moment. Everything is falling into place, and I will soon have all the power Mikkos left me." Helena said laughing evily as she listened in to our conversation in the cottage.  



	28. Chapter 27

About a week later  
The phone rang as Lucky was getting ready to go to the cottage to plan the Valentine's Day surprise with Nikolas and Zander. The girls were shopping for the afternoon and the guys needed to talk about their plans. Lucky picked it up on the third ring, "Hello," he said. "Lucky, do you have a minute?" Sonny said. "Did you find something?" Lucky asked. "My men figured out where Tom and Steve are staying, and Lucky, we figured out who the other man was, you might want to sit down for this," Sonny said. "Who is it Sonny?" Lucky asked. "It's Faison, he's still alive, for now, but we can get rid of them today," Sonny said. "Do it, I don't want Faison anywhere near the girls, Tom or Steve either for that matter, did you track down Helena and her not-so-dead evil spawn?" Lucky asked.   
"Not yet, but I will keep the men on it, and I will put a couple extra guys on guard duty for the girls," Sonny said. "Just give them a message from Nikolas and I, tell them that they are the lowest lifeforms on earth and they are getting exactly what they deserve," Lucky said. "I will be happy to deliver the message, I will let you know when it's done," Sonny said. "Thank you again Sonny, I owe you," Lucky said. "Just keep the girls happy and leave the rest up to me, oh, and don't tell anyone except Nikolas and Zander what we talked about," Sonny said. "No problem, I have to go meet them at the cottage now," Lucky said hanging up the phone.  
The Cottage  
"What took you so long?" Nikolas said as he and Zander met Lucky at the door. They were halfway to the car before Lucky answered, "I got a call from Sonny, he found Tom, Steve, and the mystery friend, you will never guess who it is," he said. "Who is it?" Zander asked. "Faison, seems that Helena was keeping him hidden away for a rainy day too, but Sonny is taking care of them as we speak, 3 down 2 to go," Lucky said. "Good, let's go get the other part of the surprise now, and stop thinking about that for awhile," Nikolas said. They drove around getting things ready for their Valentine's Dinner at Luke's. They had decided to have a private celebration, except for Luke and Laura who were also celebrating at the club, ending at Kelly's as usual, if that didn't bring back too many painful memories for Autumn, otherwise they would just stay at Luke's.  
Mercy Hospital  
"I hope the guys aren't mad that we lied to them," Elizabeth said, shifting positions in the hard chairs in the waiting room. "I don't think they will be, after all this will be a huge surprise for them, to know that they will be fathers pretty soon." I said nerviously. Ever since we had taken the tests last week and found out we were pregnant I had the same nightmare every night. Helena came into the cottage and she stole our baby and killed it right in front of Nikolas and I. It was so bad that I hadn't slept in 3 days and I couldn't eat anything so I was losing weight instead of gaining.   
"The doctor can see you guys now," the nurse called out. We had asked for permission to go in together and the doctor had agreed. Emily was checked first, then Elizabeth, and finally I was examined. It was confirmed that we were about 5 weeks pregnant and that we all needed to eat better and get more sleep. They gave us our prenatal vitamins and information, and scheduled appointments for next month for the first ultrasound. Hopefully by then the business with Helena would calm down, I thought, then I can bring Nikolas to see his baby, otherwise it would have to remain a secret among us girls. We decided to go to Wyndam's for a half hour and pick something out so the guys would think we were actually shopping all day, then we stopped for something to eat.  
Back at the Cottage  
The phone was ringing as Nikolas struggled to open the door. Lucky grabbed it on the 4th ring, "Hello," he said. "Lucky, I am glad I caught you." Sonny said. "Have you done it?" Lucky asked. "They are gone, you don't need to know where, but I have proof for you, Nikolas, and Zander that they won't be bothering the girls again, I will have Johnny bring it over, it's a little graphic so you might not want to show the girls." Sonny said. "Thank you," Nikolas said loudly. "Tell Nikolas he is welcome, and Lucky, I gave them your message, Faison laughed and the others made some pretty ugly comments about Autumn, but they got the message when we roughed them up a little more than necessary." Sonny said. "I'm sure you were very persuasive," Lucky said, as they ended the call, just as we walked in the door with a few shopping bags in our hands.  
"I hope you girls got yourself something nice to wear for Valentine's Day," Zander said. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you," I said as we retreated upstairs. "They are being awfully secretive, do you think they are planning something for us?" Nikolas asked. "I doubt it, just some pressing girl talk thing they needed to sort out, or a last minute make-up fixup before dinner, by the way what is for dinner tonight anyway?" Lucky asked laughing. "Chinese?" Zander asked. "We just had that 2 nights ago, how about Eli's?" Lucky said. "We just had ribs last night, how about I order from that new Mexican place?" Nikolas said searching the drawer for the collection of takeout menus.   
We came downstairs after taking our vitamins and cleaning up a little bit. "So boys what's for dinner we are starving?" I said walking into the kitchen. We had decided to see if the guys could tell we were pregnant yet by wearing the tightest pair of pants we owned, but from the looks on their faces they couldn't tell. "How about Mexican girls?" Lucky asked. "Sounds good, make sure to get extra sour cream," Emily said. "And extra cheese," I said suddenly having a craving for cheddar cheese even though it was a bit early for cravings.  
We had a nice relaxed dinner and then tried to pester the guys into telling us what they had planned for Valentine's Day. All they would tell us is that we could go to Kelly's like we did with every holiday, if that was okay. That made me think about what the day meant to Elizabeth and I, 5 years ago for her and 1 year ago for me we were attacked in the same place by the same man. "Please, let's go to Kelly's it's time to put the past behind us," I said, and Elizabeth agreed with me. Everyone left about an hour later and Nikolas and I went to bed. Finally for the first night in close to a week I was able to sleep without the same horrid nightmare playing over and over again in my head. 


	29. Chapter 28

Valentine's Day  
Elizabeth, Emily, and I were busy getting ready in my room in the cottage while the guys paced anxiously downstairs. We could occasionally hear one of them mutter about how long it took for us to get ready. "Oh, but wait until they see us," Elizabeth said, and we all laughed. I had gained 3 pounds in the last week and I was starting to notice subtle changes, but I still wasn't far enough along to show. "Thankfully I don't show yet or this dress wouldn't fit me anymore," I said smiling. We did our hair and make-up and finally started down the stairs, "before the guys have a stroke," Emily said laughing.  
About a half an hour later we were sitting in the park. Elizabeth and I needed to come here to put our rapes further behind us. We sat on the edge of the fountain because neither of us could get too close to the bushes. All of a sudden Nikolas, Lucky, and Zander dropped to one knee in front of us and proposed, pulling small velvet boxes out of the pockets of their tuxedo jackets. We said yes of course and started crying and laughing at the same time. "Well we should get going, we have to show those rings off," Nikolas said. We got to Luke's and noticed the beautiful decorations and centerpieces on the tables near the dance floor. Luke and Laura came over and we started talking, but we didn't share our little surprise with them yet. We ate ribs and cheese fries and danced a little. Then Claude came over and offered us a glass of champagne which we girls turned down in favor of sparkling cider. "I hope nobody noticed that we aren't drinking alcohol," I said quietly to Elizabeth. "I know, but I feel bad hiding this from Lucky," she said. "I want to tell Nikolas, I just want to make sure nothing happens and I lose it or something," I said.  
We walked back to the table and rejoined the conversation. Nikolas finally decided to share our little surprise and took my hand so that the ring was on top where Luke and Laura could see it. Lucky and Zander did the same thing. It took Laura a minute to realize what it meant but she smiled and congratulated us. Luke looked confused so Elizabeth, Emily, and I said that we were finally making honest men of them. Everyone laughed. Luke said this should be a family celebration so he called Bobbie, Carly, Sonny, Amy, Audrey, and Lesley to come over to the club. Emily decided she wanted to enjoy her engagement for a little while so she told Luke not to call the Quartermaines because they would just cause trouble. Unfortunetly Lesley was with Monica and Alan at the hospital when Luke called and invited them to come along as friends of the family, so they came.  
"Alright everyone, these young people have something to announce tonight, on Valentine's Day," Luke said lifting his drink in our direction. Lucky, Zander, and Nikolas stood up and took our hands, pulling us to our feet. "We would like to announce that tonight we proposed to our girlfriends in the park," Nikolas said smiling. "We said yes of course," I said. "It was about time for you to get around to that Cowboy," Luke said, while Laura tried to shush him so that he wouldn't embarass us any more than we already were.   
Monica and Alan looked stunned, but surprisingly didn't immediately start screaming at Emily about marrying Zander. "It's a delayed reaction fight, I will hear about it as soon as I walk into the house tomorrow to show Grandmother, believe me Grandfather wouldn't miss an opprotunity to comment on my choice in men," Emily said whispering. "Just wait until you tell them that you are almost 2 months pregnant," I said smiling. "Being engaged will be the least of your problems with Edward then," Elizabeth said laughing quietly.   
"The girls are being awfully secretive over there," Zander said watching us. "They are probably making bets with Emily over how soon Edward will want to kill you," Lucky said, laughing at the stricken look on Zander's face. "Well I guess our announcement went over well, and no surprise visitors, Luke even had the decency to cover up the nude of Helena before we came," Nikolas said. "That's because Mom threatened to sleep in her office tonight if he didn't get rid of it or make sure we didn't have to stare at it all night," Lucky said laughing.  
Our family and friends crowded around us to congratulate us all and ask us about a million questions about when the weddings were going to be, and where, and to offer us their help in planning everything. Then we got back to dancing and having fun. Before we knew it Nikolas looked at his watch and it was midnight.  
Outside   
"First Tom, Steve, and Faison are killed for being incompetent, and now Nikolas is actually considering marrying that tramp. This will end everything once and for all." Helena said as she watched one of her servants cut the seatbelt most of the way thru on the passenger side where she knew Autumn was going to be sitting. "She won't survive and neither will the child and Nikolas will be devastated. He will be much easier to control that way, and if anyone else dies, then it's that much less work for me later," Helena said to Stavros who laughed ominously in the shadows behind Luke's club. "They won't know what hit them mother," Stavros said, as Helena's man fiddled with the brake line.   
Back Inside  
We had celebrated for quite awhile. I was starting to get exhausted and everyone else looked just about as tired. We decided to wrap up the party back at the cottage and leave Kelly's for another day. Nikolas had been teaching me how to drive his car and had promised that I could drive home, especially since he had 3 glasses of champagne. I jumped in the driver's seat and Lucky, Elizabeth, Zander, and Emily squeezed into the back. Nikolas sat in the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on. I decided to drive the shorter route instead of the curvy cliff road, but I did decide to drive the hilly road around the back of the cottage so that I could get a little more practice.  
We were laughing and singing along to the radio when I came to the hill. As I crested the top of the hill and switched gears I stepped on the brake to slow down a little. I realized that the brakes weren't doing anything and I stopped singing. We continued to pick up speed and the car was getting harder to control. Everyone had stopped singing and laughing and Nikolas was grabbing the steering wheel to try to help control the now out of control car.   
Just as I thought we had made it okay the road curved sharply to the left and I knew there was no way I could make the turn. I let out a terrified scream as I plowed through the intersection at almost 60 mph and I realized the car was headed straight for a guardrail which was all that was keeping us from plunging into the Port Charles River. At the absolute last moment I was able to turn so that my side of the car skimmed the guardrail and we crashed into the tree farther down the road. Everything was spinning and bright, but the last thing I saw before losing consciousness was that the passenger seat where Nikolas had been sitting was now empty. Then the world went dark. 


	30. Chapter 29

Luke's Club  
"What do you say we take the old Caddy for a ride darlin?" Luke said, not too long after the kids had left. "Let's take the long way around Nikolas's cottage," Laura answered. "Checking to make sure they got home safely still angel?" Luke asked as they left the club. They drove the short distance to the hill behind Nikolas's cottage and were happily listening to the radio. When they got to the top of the hill they heard a metallic scraping noise. By the time they made it down the hill they saw a black convertable swerving wildly, and then heard a loud definite crash. Luke parked the car on the side of the road near the guardrail of the bridge over the Port Charles River. Luke and Laura walked quickly over to the wreck of the car to help the people inside.  
What they saw shocked them. "Oh god LUKE, its the kids," Laura said, seeing Lucky, Elizabeth, Emily, and Zander in the backseat. Elizabeth and Emily just had a few minor cuts and scrapes, while Lucky had a pretty serious gash above one eye. Zander on the other hand had glass shards in his face and one dangerously close to his throat. They didn't attempt to move any of the young people for fear of further injuring them. Luke walked around to the front of the car and gasped as he saw Autumn in the driver's seat. She was collapsed over the steering wheel with her arms flung over the dashboard and thru the windshield, well, what was left of it.   
Then he looked at the passenger's seat but it was empty except for the seatbelt which was now in two pieces. There was no sign of Nikolas. Laura also came around to the front of the car and started weeping at the sight of Autumn with blood trickling from cuts on her face and arms. Then she realized that Nikolas was missing. Luke grabbed his cell phone finally and called the accident into 911 dispatch telling them that there were 6 victims and that at least 3, maybe 4 were pretty badly injured.  
They searched the woodsy area near the car for any sign of Nikolas. They finally found him about 20 feet away from the car bleeding heavily and hardly breathing. Zander was also having problems breathing after they came back to the car and checked on everyone else. Valentine's Day had once again turned into a nightmare. "Damn Helena this has her name written all over it," Luke cursed outloud. "I should have sent her to hell a long time ago," he continued. "Luke, that won't do us any good we need to be strong for all of them now. The ambulance came and took them to General Hospital and Luke and Laura followed in the Caddy.   
Later  
I heard voices faintly. They were muddled and unclear but it was enough to start shaking me out of my deep sleep. I opened my eyes for a moment but the lights were too bright. I started panicking, where was I, what happened. Then it hit me, Valentine's Day, the party, driving Nikolas's car, the accident. Oh my god, I thought, where is Nikolas, he isn't here. "No, Nikolas, where's Nikolas," I said wincing in pain as I started thrashing around on the bed. Then I thought about everyone else, and my baby. "NIKOLAS," I screamed. Tony and Bobbie rushed into my room along with Gail when they heard my scream. "Please, where's Nikolas, I need Nikolas?" I said trying to pull at the IV line in my arm. "Bobbie would you get a sedative for Autumn, now just calm down, do you remember what happened?" Gail said slowly. "NO, I don't want a sedative, you'll kill my baby, oh god my baby, and Nikolas, where's Nikolas, please doctor I need him," I sobbed trying to claw at Tony's hands as he examined me.   
Bobbie returned from getting the sedative and got ready to push it into my IV, but I resisted. "Don't kill my baby please, it's all I have left, please," I begged. "You're pregnant?" Bobbie asked. "Yes, about 6 weeks, Nikolas doesn't even know, why can't you tell me where he is?" I said. "Let's just make sure the baby is okay first, have you had your first ultrasound yet?" Bobbie asked gently. "No we were supposed to go in a couple of weeks, Elizabeth, Emily, and I, oh god, is everyone else okay, why am I all alone?" I asked. Bobbie wiped a few tears out of her eyes before she asked, "Are you all pregnant?" I squeezed her hand as she hooked up the ultrasound machine, "Yes, we just found out a week ago, we haven't even told the guys yet, because of all the threats against me, I didn't want to lose...the..baby, I need Nikolas or someone please, tell me if they are okay?" I said, starting to lose control again. "Let's just check on this baby and then you can go in the room with Elizabeth and Emily." Bobbie said. She ran the ultrasound as Tony called up to OBGYN for a specialist to come down to potentially deal with 3 at risk pregnancies. The ultrasound showed a small baby, but Bobbie could point out the head forming. It was too early to tell the sex, and I told her that I would rather be surprised anyway.   
They finally transfered me to the room where Elizabeth and Emily were. The OBGYN had just given them ultrasounds and prescribed bedrest for all three of us just in case we developed complications with the placenta seperating as the babies grew larger. "Just for a couple of months or so girls, until you are a little further along," he promised. "Bobbie, what happened to Nikolas, please?" I asked, noticing that none of the guys were in the room with us. "He's in surgery, Monica is fixing him up, he was hurt pretty badly when he was thrown from the car," she said with tears in her eyes.   
"Where are Lucky and Zander, I just want to make sure I didn't kill anyone?" I asked. "Zander is also in surgery, and Lucky is just getting a few stitches here and there, and I will send him in as soon as he is put back together, you ladies try to get some rest now, I will tell you when I have some news," Bobbie said. "Wait, just one more thing, who found us and called the ambulance?" Elizabeth asked. "Luke and Laura did, on their way home from the club, they thought they would take the scenic route behind the cottage and they saw the accident happen," Bobbie said quietly. "Can you send them in here please? We want to thank them," Emily said.  
While we waited for Bobbie to find Luke and Laura I started crying. I managed to stop sobbing long enough to look over at Elizabeth and Emily and say, "I am so sorry you guys, once again I took the best night of our lives and turned it into the worst, I almost killed the only friends I have known, and I almost killed our babies." Elizabeth gave me a weak smile and said, "Well you do have a habit of ending up in the ER on Valentine's Day, but it wasn't your fault the brakes went out that is all, and we are here and the babies are ok." All of a sudden we heard a knock on the door and Lucky walked into the room with a sling on his left arm and a bandage on his forhead where they had to take a piece of glass out of his scalp. "What is this I hear about babies?" he asked, sitting in one of the chairs between my bed and Elizabeth's.   
"I was scared to tell you Lucky, we all were scared, but you, Zander, and Nikolas are going to be father's in about 7 1/2 months, if everything goes okay," Elizabeth said sadly. "Why are you sad, that's great news," Lucky said. "She's sad because Nikolas and Zander are in surgery, we don't know how they are, and even when they are okay, Emily and I can't go see them and let them know because we are on bedrest, and I need to see Nikolas, so I know I didn't kill him," I said in a rush, trying to control my tears. "That and Helena is threatening to kill our babies to get Autumn away from Nikolas," Elizabeth said, sharing the nightmare that had plagued me for weeks. Just as we started talking about the she-devil's curse we heard Luke's unmistakable voice in the hallway outside the room. 


	31. Chapter 30

Our Hospital Room   
Luke and Laura, looking tired and frightened came into the room a few minutes later. "Mrs. Spencer, I am so sorry about Nikolas I never meant to get him into any of this," I said. "Call me Laura, we are family now, believe me Nikolas has always been in the middle of the feud dear," Laura said. "My ring, where is it?" I said panicking as I noticed that the sign of my love for Nikolas was missing. "Amy has it with your things, it needs to be cleaned up a little darlin and it will be good as new," Luke said. I noticed that I had dried blood on my hands and bandages all over. "From the windshield when you hit the tree, it imploded and showered the whole car," Luke said watching me. "Nikolas was teaching me how to drive, I remember getting into the car and laughing because I had to move the seat forward to reach the pedals, because Nikolas is so tall."   
"Then we were all singing until we started going down the hill, and the car wouldn't stop, then..then..that's all I remember. How did Nikolas get so badly hurt?" I asked. "When the car hit the tree the windshield imploded and Nikolas flew out of the car through the space where the windshield was." Luke said. "But he was wearing his seatbelt, we all were," I said. "Thank god for that," Laura said. "Nikolas's seatbelt was cut almost in half, it couldn't support his weight when he flew forward, so it snapped and he flew out of the car," Luke said. "But who would cut the seatbelt, who would want to kill Nikolas?" Elizabeth asked.   
"Oh god, I was sitting in the passenger seat on the way to the club, Helena said she would get rid of me eventually, oh god..she...she..." I said unable to continue. "She must have thought it would be you in the passenger seat, she wanted to get you out of Nikolas's life," Luke said. "Me and my baby," I finished. "BABY," Luke and Laura said together.   
"Yes I am almost 2 months pregnant with Nikolas's baby, Helena warned me that my child must not live, something about power reverting to the widow of the last true prince Mikkos, and how if I tried to keep my baby that Elizabeth and Emily's babies would die too," I said outloud for the first time. "You are all pregnant?" Laura asked. "Yes you guys are going to be grandparents, two grandkids for the price of one, " I joked. "Three if you count Emily, she's family too," Elizabeth said. "No way, no calling me grandpa, my hair is far to young looking for that," Luke said. "What hair Luke?" Elizabeth, Emily, and I teased, and Lucky laughed.   
The mood quickly sobered however when I remembered that Helena had almost succeeded in killing the babies. "She almost did it, she almost killed the most important things to me, my friends, the people I have come to know as family, Nikolas, and my baby, she had better stay far away from me because I will NOT be held accountable for my actions," I said. "Spoken like a true Spencer, well close enough," Luke laughed. "Don't worry though, dad has been itching to put Helena on ice for 20-some years now," Lucky said.   
"That's right, so you ladies won't have to worry about anything but making sure my grandchildren are safe, and coming up with the perfect names, the letter L offers lots of possibilities, but of course Lucas Lorenzo Spencer III is already reserved for Lucky and Elizabeth's son, we can call him Lorenzo, or Cowboy Jr. for short," Luke laughed. "Dad, don't you think we have enough Spencer's named Lucas in Port Charles already," Lucky said laughing. "Aww but I think its sweet Lucas Lorenzo," Elizabeth said. "You asked for it Elizabeth Imogene," Lucky teased back. We all started laughing.  
Just then Bobbie rushed into our room in a panic, "Luke, we need you to donate blood, both Nikolas and Zander need it badly, the operations aren't going that well, Nikolas needs his kidney and his spleen removed, and Zander needs to replace the blood loss from his chest wound, hurry Luke you are the only one that matches," she said.  
"Now how the hell is that possible Barbara Jean," Luke said, obviously stunned to find out that he was a match for Nikolas, let alone for both Nikolas and Zander. "I don't know Luke, but we typed and cross-matched both of them and your blood was the only one that matched. I ran a paternity test because I did the blood test 5 times and it came back the same. Luke, Laura, you might want to sit down for this." Bobbie said. "Just tell us little sister," Luke said, the wheels in his head turning. "Luke you are Nikolas's father, and there's more, it's a 99.999% likelyhood that you are also Zander's father, if you want to save your sons Luke you have to come with me right now," Bobbie said. Luke took one look at his now 3 future daughters-in-law and bolted from the room to save his other son's lives. 


	32. Chapter 31

ICU-Zander's Room  
Zander was the first one to wake up from surgery. At first he couldn't figure out where he was or what had happened, then it came to him in painful flashes, Valentine's Day, proposing to Emily, the accident. "Emily, where's Emily," he said groggy and disoriented.  
"Don't worry about Emily, she is okay, the girls are fine," Luke said deciding not to ruin the surprise of the pregnancies without asking the girl's permission first.  
"What are you doing here Luke, not that I'm not glad for a visitor, but why isn't Emily here?" Zander said struggling to sit up.   
"Just hold on a moment Zander, you just had major surgery, so you'd be wise not to try to run a marathon just yet," Luke said, easing his frazzled nerves with a nervous laugh.  
"If Emily is ok, why isn't she here begging to see me?" Zander said.  
"Listen, Emily, Elizabeth, Autumn, and Lucky are just fine, its you and Nikolas I am concerned about right now, the doctors just want the girls to stay in bed for awhile, but you can go see them as soon as Bobbie says its ok," Luke said, still trying to not be the one to tell Zander he was going to be a father, barring any further problems.  
"What happened, one minute we were laughing and then all of a sudden Autumn is screaming and the car veered off the road for a moment..that's all I remember," Zander said.  
"Helena happened, she decided to cut the brakes on Nikolas's car to get rid of Autumn, she also cut the seatbelt on the passenger's side..." Luke said.  
"But Nikolas was sitting on the passenger side, he had a few drinks so he let Autumn drive...is he..did he die?" Zander asked.  
"No, Nikolas is alive thank god, for Autumn and Laura's sake, but he is across the hall in pretty bad shape. I just came in here first because Bobbie said that you were awake already," Luke said.  
"Go on Luke, go see Nikolas so you can tell everyone that he is okay, thanks for coming by, and tell Emily I will see her as soon as I can," Zander said.  
"Actually there is something I need to talk with you about first, you see, Bobbie came to get me while you were in surgery, apparently you weren't doing very well and they weren't sure if they were going to have enough blood to bring you back, Bobbie ran some tests when they used all the blood in the bank on you and Nikolas, I'm not sure how to say this," Luke paused searching for the way to tell the young man that he hardly knew that he was his father.  
"Just say it Luke, what are you trying to tell me?" Zander asked.  
"Zander, I found out something about your past, I'm sorry I didn't know before, when you first came to town, but I didn't, Zander the blood tests showed that we have the same blood type, I saved your life tonight," Luke paused again, his voice shaking.  
"Thank you for that Luke, I am greatful that you were willing to donate blood to save me, but what does that have to do with my past?" Zander asked, obviously confused.  
"I don't want you to hate me for not being there all these years, but I didn't know, she left and didn't tell me anything," Luke said slowly.  
"Didn't tell you anything about what, and who is she?" Zander asked.  
"Your mother, she didn't tell me she was pregnant, she just left, so I never knew I had a son, I'm your father, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there, I am not the type of person that abandons my family unless I have a life or death reason to leave them," Luke said.  
"How is that possible, my mother said that my father was dead," Zander said.  
"Let me tell you what happened before you were born. I married Laura in 1981, later that year she was kidnapped and I thought she had died. I tried to move on with my life and I ended up drifting here and there for about a year. All of a sudden I ended up back in Florida where Bobbie and I grew up. I met a women there who started to help me feel alive again. She told me her name was Alice, but I would later find out that it was really Jennifer Smith, your mother, and the daughter of my former boss Frank Smith. I panicked when I found out who she really was because her father still hated me for not marrying Jennifer a couple of years before, when I had first met Laura. We stopped seeing each other pretty soon after that and she went away. She never told me that she was pregnant. Then I went back to Port Charles, was elected mayor in 1983 and on my inaugeration day Laura showed back up in my life, having escaped from the Cassadine hellhole, sadly without Nikolas, and we went on the run from Frank Smith, and the Cassadine's, and Laura had Lucky in 1984. So I never knew you exsisted until the blood work came back, then I looked into your information and realized who your mother was. I am sorry Zander," Luke said, relieved to have told the story to one of the sons he didn't know were his.  
"It's okay Luke, I am in shock, could you please go visit Nikolas for me and the girls so Emily knows that I am okay?" Zander said, fighting back the urge to cry.  
"Sure, look I know it's a lot to handle and we can figure out what to do about it later when you are out of here, I just thought you deserved to know," Luke said as he exited the room, leaving Zander alone with his thoughts.  
"So I am a Spencer, great I am part of a family finally and its one that the Quartermaine's can't stand almost as much as they can't stand Sonny," Zander said, laughing quietly as he drifted off to a troubled sleep.  
Luke looked in on Nikolas who looked like he was finally waking up from his surgery. "Well Spencer, one true confession down, one more to go. Now how in the world do I tell Nikolas that I hated my own flesh and blood for all these years just because I thought he was the devil's spawn?" Luke asked himself as he entered the room slowly. 


	33. Chapter 32

Inside Autumn, Elizabeth, and Emily's Room  
Everyone sat there in shock trying to understand what had just happened after Luke and Bobbie left the room. Laura was trying to control her tears of anger, joy, frustration, and fear. We too were trying to not cry, although Emily and I were not as successful as Elizabeth at controlling our emotions. Lucky too let a tear slip from his eye as he realized the implications of what had just happened.  
"Once again I have a half-brother that I have hated for most of the time that I have known him, did Dad not know he might have another son out there, I assume that was during the time you were being held on the island," Lucky said, his thoughts scattered by the events of the last few hours.   
"Luke told me that he was with other women while I was being held, he thought I was dead Lucky, please don't be angry with him, or me, after all that we've gone through since we got you back, I don't want to go back to you hating us for our past mistakes." Laura said, pleading with all her heart.  
"Don't worry Mom, I know better now than to turn away from my family because of long-buried secrets, I just wish that they would stop," Lucky said, unshed tears making his eyes glisten in the light.  
"So do I Lucky, so do I," Laura said looking at the girls lying there.   
Elizabeth had taken Lucky's hand and was trying to calm him down, or ease his pain. Emily was openly crying, thinking about how close she was to losing Zander, and I had closed my eyes and drifted into my safe place where this couldn't touch me.   
Lucky noticed this and moved over to my bed trying to shake me out of my escape from reality. "Autumn, please, you need to be strong for Nikolas, I know it sounds bad, and we are all scared, but he loves you and he is way to stubborn to lose something he loves, so he won't die now and leave you and the baby." Lucky said.  
"He doesn't even know yet, and I can't go to him to tell him, so he doesn't have a reason to fight," I said, tears spilling down my face for the first time as the reality of the situation hit me hard. "I am going to lose everything again, I shouldn't have stayed here, I knew I should have left after I was attacked again," I said slipping back into my safe place, and shutting out everything around me.  
Laura understood, she dealt with fear and emotions the same way, and she promised that when I woke up that she would talk to me. She turned to Lucky, "You haven't said anything about finding out that Nikolas is your full brother, what are you feeling about that?" she asked.  
"What am I supposed to say. I hated him for most of the time I knew him, I tried to kill him, dad tried to kill him, and then we became friends and brothers. He was there for me through the worst things in my life, and now he is my "full brother" I don't know how to feel about that. How are you supposed to feel when you are taught from a very young age that family is everything, only to find out that you despised your own family for so long," Lucky said getting up off of Elizabeth's bed.  
"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.  
"I need to go see my brothers, I need to tell them that I love them, before its too late." Lucky said brushing the tears away with the back of his hand.  
"Tell Zander I love him and I will see him as soon as possible," Emily said quietly.  
"I will, and I will tell Nikolas that Autumn needs him, since she can't do it herself," Lucky said, looking at me still unaware of my surroundings. "She needs him pretty badly," Lucky said, walking towards the door.  
"Be careful, Helena might be lurking around to see if she finished her work," Laura said.  
"I will, and Mom, call Sonny and ask for guards for the girls, and for Nikolas and Zander, they will need them, especially if Helena finds out that Nikolas is a Spencer after all." Lucky said.  
"Come back soon," Elizabeth said, her face pale from worrying about her friends, especially Nikolas and Autumn, she was not dealing with everything too well, and Elizabeth was afraid that time might be running out for them both, and Zander too. 


	34. Chapter 33

Nikolas's Room  
Luke paused in the doorway, trying to gather his thoughts. He quietly closed the door to the room behind him and locked it, just to make sure Mama Bat couldn't sneak in, after all this was his son, and there was no telling what she would do in revenge for losing the heir to the throne from hell. He approached the bed carefully, not wanting to wake Nikolas up before he needed to. But as he watched his boy, well his grown son closely he saw that Nikolas seemed to be having a bad dream. Luke reached over and grasped Nikolas's hand firmly, "It's okay to wake up, its just a dream, no one is going to hurt you," Luke said.  
Nikolas opened his eyes cautiously, not sure of where he was. He also noticed that he couldn't move very easily without an extreme amount of pain. "What happened?" Nikolas asked horsely, his throat dry and sore.  
"You were in a car accident, with Zander, Lucky, Emily, Elizabeth, and Autumn, do you remember what day it is?" Luke asked gently.  
"It is...or was Valentine's Day, I'm not sure how long I've been out for, is everyone okay? Where is Autumn?" Nikolas asked.  
"The girls and Lucky are fine, you and Zander on the other hand gave everyone quite a scare," Luke said.  
"Who's with the girls?" Nikolas asked.  
"Lucky and Laura are with them, they are okay," Luke said.  
"Helena did this, she tried to kill Autumn and get her out of my life, they won't be safe until that..that witch is gone for good." Nikolas said, raising his voice.  
"I know, and I aim to get rid of The Black Widow once and for all," Luke said, still holding onto Nikolas's hand. "Look, I have something to say to you and I don't know how to say it except to come right out and say it," Luke continued.  
"What is it Luke?" Nikolas asked.  
"I found out a couple of things tonight that are going to change everything, and now I don't know what I am going to do with the information," Luke said, dragging the chair closer to the bed.  
"What is it Luke, it must be serious, you usually don't have any trouble saying what you are thinking," Nikolas said.  
"You needed quite a bit of blood when you were in surgery, Bobbie came and got me, because she wasn't sure you would make it, she said something that I couldn't believe was true, but it is, and now I am trying to figure out how to tell you," Luke said, rare emotion showing on his aged face.  
"Tell me what Luke, is there something about Autumn that you aren't telling me?" Nikolas asked, starting to panic.  
"No, I was trying to figure out how to tell you that I am your father," Luke said, standing up and pacing towards the door.  
"How is that possible, Laura was on the island, and the pictures they showed me, with Stavros," Nikolas asked.  
"Laura had flown to NYC the weekend before she disappeared. She was doing a photo shoot for Miss Star Eyes..anyway, she was supposed to come back late, but she got on an earlier flight to surprise me. She got to the docks where our boat "The Haunted Star", yes the Cassadine boat, was tied up. I guess she looked for me in the boat, because she left her luggage behind, but it was foggy and cold, and that was the night she disappeared from my life for almost 2 years." Luke said, the memories coming back to him in flashbacks of that night.  
"That still doesn't explain how I could be your son," Nikolas said.  
"Before she left for her business trip, she had told me that she might be pregnant, she was going to find out that night, 2 years later, after she came back to me, without the baby...without you, we never talked about it again, it was too painful, and then when you came to town, there were so many secrets coming out about her time on the island, and so much distrust and dislike on my part towards you that I didn't think about it, I didn't want to, it was easier to hate you, and for that I am sorry Nikolas. Family is important to me, and you have been family for awhile now, even before I found out that you are my son." Luke said a lone tear shining in his eye.   
"You have been my father figure for the last year or so, I know that this is hard for you, and I hate my "so called family" for what they have done to seperate me from my true family, all the wasted years," Nikolas said, tears welling in his eyes as well.  
"That's the hardest part for me too son...I have spent far too long hating you because I thought you were my one of my enemies, when the fact that you were Laura's son and Lucky's friend and brother should have been enough for me," Luke said.  
"This isn't the first time you have saved my life Luke, first in front of the club, then on the mountain path, that's more than any of the Cassadine's have ever done," Nikolas said.  
"Well I should get back to Laura and the girls and give you time to think, you are in a very dangerous place now you do realize, Helena is not going to be pleased to know that you all survived and even less pleased to know that you are a true Spencer." Luke said, heading towards the door again.  
"Tell Autumn I love her, and to not pull away from everyone, and Luke, I don't blame you, I blame Helena...damn her to hell," Nikolas said.  
"I will pass the message on to Autumn, sleep well," Luke said opening the door.  
"Wait, Luke, you said that you found out 2 pieces of information, what was the other one?" Nikolas asked.  
"Zander is also my son, from an affair I had with Jennifer Smith while Laura was missing, he was born in 1983, I didn't know I had yet another son, and I've let Lucky down again, let's hope I don't lose him because I don't think we can go through that again." Luke said leaving Nikolas to his thoughts as he headed back towards the girl's room to check on he and his son's angels and to watch over his family.  
Nikolas lay in bed letting the tears surge down his face. "Why did I have to waste so much time hating Lucky when he is what I always wished for a real brother, and a family, I will not make that mistake with Zander, from here on the Spencer boys are a team...wow that's strange thinking of myself as a Spencer." Nikolas said to himself quietly.  
In The Hallway  
Lucky paused outside of Zander's door nerviously. He didn't know how he was going to get to know his new half brother, but he did know that he wasn't going to handle it like he did with getting to know Nikolas. It was time for the Spencer family to come together to finally beat the Cassadines once and for all. 


	35. Chapter 34

Zander's Room  
Lucky pushed the door open nervously. He noticed that Zander was awake. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest, are you in pain?" Lucky asked quietly.  
"I am assuming that Luke told you his news?" Zander asked, looking over at Lucky, and gesturing towards the chair next to the bed.  
Lucky sat down unsure of what to say next, "Actually my mom told me, she wanted to tell me because she was afraid that I would run away again, like I did the last time a major family secret came out. I just wanted to come and see how you felt about the news." Lucky said, shifting his eyes away from Zander and looking at the floor.  
"I am in shock I guess, I mean how else should I feel learning that my father didn't know that I exsisted for all these years, and my mother lied to me, well she did that a lot so that part is easier to understand, and what does Luke want from me?" Zander asked.  
"I don't know what Dad wants from you, but I came here to ask if we can put our differences in the past aside and not only be the friends we are starting to be, but be family as well, we Spencers need to stick together to beat Helena," Lucky said.  
"I think I can do that, with you anyway, but I don't know how Nikolas will react to finding out that not only is he a full Spencer, but that I am his half-brother, look how long it took for the two of you to have any sort of a relationship," Zander said honestly.  
"I know, but we both learned from that experience, look I know this won't be easy but we have our fiancee's to think about right now, and keeping them safe. We need to join forces as a family, or that witch will tear us apart," Lucky said standing up and pacing near the bed.  
"I need to see Emily, why hasn't she come to see me yet?" Zander asked.  
"The girls have to stay in bed, they are okay, but the doctor said that at least for the next few days they need to rest, maybe longer," Lucky said, without giving away the secret.  
"I need to go to her then, will you page the nurse and get me a wheelchair?" Zander asked.  
"Why don't you recover from surgery for at least one night first, not to mention all the stress from learning who your father is, I will ask Bobbie when you can take a little ride to see everyone, hopefully Nikolas will be able to go at the same time, Autumn really needs him, she isn't coping very well." Lucky said.  
"Are you going back to the girls?" Zander asked.  
"Not right away, I need to go check on Nikolas, and let him know to hurry up and get better so he can take care of Autumn," Lucky said, his voice shaking as he remembered seeing Autumn shut down when she learned of Nikolas's condition.  
"When you do get back to them, tell Emily that I love her and I will be there as soon as I can, and Lucky, tell Nikolas that I want to be his brother, I have always wanted a family, and now I have one, I don't want to ruin my chance." Zander said, starting to fall asleep from the stress and the painkillers.  
"You get some sleep now, I am glad we could talk about this," Lucky said as he walked to the door.  
"Yes little brother, you get some sleep too," Zander said laughing.  
"Okay big brother, you are going to get it for that comment when you are healthy," Lucky said also laughing. 


	36. Chapter 35

Nikolas's Room  
Lucky walked down and across the hall to Nikolas's room and the guard who had just been put in place by Sonny nodded him in the door into the small room outside of where Nikolas was in the ICU. Lucky's thoughts flashed back to the time that Nikolas had been shot in front of Luke's club and while Lucky was visiting with him Nikolas tried to speak. Lucky remembered the look of panic and fear on Nikolas's face when the words came out jumbled and confused. Then he pushed open the door and walked over to the bed.  
Nikolas was also awake and smiled as Lucky sat down next to the bed. "So brother, are you here to cheer me up or to drop another bombshell on me?" Nikolas said.  
"Straight to the point, I knew I liked you for some reason," Lucky joked.  
"Very funny, so I take it you know the news, did Mom tell you while Luk...Dad was in here talking with me?" Nikolas said.  
"Yes, and I have to say that you are taking the news pretty well, considering that out of all the times people have wondered who your father was, this was probably the last thing you would have guessed would be the truth." Lucky said.  
"I am used to surprises by now, living in Port Charles long enough and you almost stop being surprised, with all the people coming back from the dead, long lost children, mysterious diseases, etc. you figure something unusual is going to happen," Nikolas said.  
"True, I also talked with Zander, he is worried about Emily of course and everyone.." Lucky said.  
"How is Autumn?" Nikolas interrupted.  
"She is okay, well, she is trying to shut everything out and slip back into her "safe place" again, so she needs you to go see her pretty soon, whenever you are healthy enough. The doctor put all the girls on bedrest for a couple of days, maybe longer, to make sure that nothing happens," Lucky said.  
"I need to go see her, she has to be thinking that I abandoned her after I said that I would never leave her alone again," Nikolas said quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"I know, and she knows you aren't doing this on purpose, its Helena's fault, DAMN HER," Lucky said.  
"She will get what she deserves, and we will be the ones who make sure of that," Nikolas said.  
"Me as in me and you?" Lucky asked.  
"And Zander now, after the mistakes I made getting to know you, I don't want to do that again, and I am sure that Luk...Dad, that is going to take forever to get used to, is going to try to tag along, but I think this is a job for Zander, you and I to take care of," Nikolas said.  
"I talked to Zander earlier and he wants to forget all the problems in the past and just concentrate on the fact that we are brothers too, so that we can defeat Helena and send her to Hell where she belongs," Lucky said.  
Nikolas tried to cover up the fact that he was yawning, but Lucky noticed and stood up to get ready to leave. "Get some sleep now, I should go back to the girls and mom and see if their guard got there yet, yours is out front if anything happens, and I didn't see Zander's yet, but I am sure he is there...anyway, good night brother," Lucky said.  
"Take care of Autumn for me, see if you can get her to come out of her "place" just tell her that I will see her as soon as possible and that I love her," Nikolas said.  
"Will do, I will see you tomorrow then," Lucky said, as he left the room.   
He noticed that Zander's guard was indeed in place outside the room, so he turned around and headed back to the elevators and rode down to where the girls were. The guards waved him into the room. When he walked in he saw Elizabeth and Emily sleeping peacefully, and his mom sitting next to Autumn holding her hand.  
"She was having a nightmare and I didn't want to wake her up," Laura said. "She keeps calling out for Nikolas," Laura continued.  
"You can go try to sleep or something Mom...I can handle this, Nikolas told me to watch over her, and Zander told me to watch Emily, so go find Dad and take a nap," Lucky said.  
"Are you sure?" Laura said.  
"Yes, everyone needs to stay strong for the fight ahead, but the Spencers will win in the end," Lucky said.  
"Ok then, but yell for the guards if anything happens, and I will see you later, I love you," Laura said.  
"Goodnight Mom, I love you too," Lucky said shutting and locking the door from the inside. Then he went and sat down next to Autumn and told her that Nikolas was thinking about her and would see her soon. Then he held her hand and Elizabeth's and prayed that they would stay safe through the battle that lay ahead. 


	37. Chapter 36

About A Week Later  
Nikolas and Zander were doing much better, and Bobbie told them that they could go visit everyone today, finally after a week of laying in bed worrying about their fiancee's they could go see them. They had sent notes to Emily and I via Lucky's daily visits, but Nikolas knew that I needed to see him.  
I was doing much better, and had pulled myself out of my "safe place" once again. I had talked with Laura, Elizabeth, and Emily about my feelings and thoughts, and I was no longer upset and depressed, anger had taken over, I was angry that Helena had managed to turn everything into a nightmare again, just when things were going so well. Lucky had also been a big help, staying with us at night, talking with us, and getting us ice and water. Our morning sickness had started, and eating was becoming a challenge. Also we were getting sick of being told to stay in bed and be strong.  
After lunch Bobbie and Amy wheeled Nikolas and Zander into the room and said that they could stay for an hour before they had physical therapy. Nikolas wheeled himself to my side immediately and tears welled in his eyes when he saw how pale I looked lying in the bed. "Autumn, what's wrong, you look like you did after you were attacked, so small and fragile," he said, letting his tears fall. I too was crying, but they were happy tears, as I tried to figure out how to tell him that he was going to be a father.  
"Nikolas, it's okay, I am fine, I was just scared that I had hurt you, or our ba..." I cut myself off, not wanting to tell him just like that.  
"Our what...baby..Autumn, are you pregnant?" he asked, his voice getting louder and then quieting down again when he realized he might scare me.  
"Yes, I am, I was going to tell you but then Helena starting making threats again, and I kept having nightmares about her stealing our baby and killing it in front of us, then we got into the accident, that..that witch did this to us to try to kill our baby," I said, the anger taking over.  
"I know...calm down, I don't think getting all worked up is good for our baby," he said, letting his hand brush my stomach through the blankets.  
"Zander I have something to tell you too," Emily said softly from the other side of the room.  
"What is it Emily, are you okay?" Zander asked.  
"I am also pregnant," Emily said simply.  
"Oh my god, that is so great," Zander said lovingly.  
"I am surprised that Lucky or Luke didn't tell you guys before," Elizabeth said, letting her hand slide protectively over her stomach as she shifted positions in bed.  
"You are pregnant too," Nikolas asked, in shock.  
"It happened New Year's Eve, I guess we all did have a good night that night," Elizabeth said smiling.  
"Wait, little brother, you knew and you didn't say anything?" Nikolas said.  
"It wasn't my place, Autumn and Emily needed to tell you guys themselves," Lucky said.  
We were interupted by a loud conversation going on outside the door, which finally ended with Luke, Laura, Bobbie, Carly, and Sonny walking into the room.   
"Alright enough of the mushy reunion," Luke said joking around.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Nikolas asked.  
Before he answered, Luke looked around the room carefully. He seemed to be searching for something.  
"What are you looking for Luke?" I asked quietly.  
"Just making sure Hells didn't bug the room before we finish our conversation, but she must be slipping I don't see anything," Luke said.  
"Stefan stripped her of her hospital board privleges after the whole secret lab/biotoxin thing came to light, she can't get any of her goons in here unless she already had people on the inside, but Stefan covered his bases pretty carefully," Nikolas said.  
"Anyway, we are trying to figure out where to send you guys so you aren't sitting ducks for Mama Bat and her henchmen," Luke said.  
"Is that why Sonny and Carly are here?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yes, they have an idea, I don't know how it would work, but at least its a start," Luke said.  
"What's the idea?" Lucky asked.  
"Well first, you guys all need to get out of the hospital, you are easy targets in here," Sonny said.  
"But the girls are on bedrest and Nikolas and Zander aren't fully recovered yet, what if something happens to them or to the babies?" Lucky asked.  
"Well, if you would let me finish explaining the idea, I think I have that figured out," Sonny said.  
"Go ahead," Autumn said quietly.  
"I need to move you somewhere, where I can have 24 hour medical attention available in case anything happens, I was going to move you to a safe house, but Carly came up with a better idea, where you will be even safer." Sonny said.  
"What did you come up with Sweet Caroline," Luke said interrupting.  
"I know that I don't always get along with Elizabeth, or Emily for that matter, but you are family now especially, and I think its time to come to a truce," Carly said honestly.  
"Get to the idea darlin, we don't have all day," Luke said.  
"Luke, hush," Laura admonished.  
"Well, the penthouse has plenty of room, and its a safe place..." Carly said.  
"Since when, its had a bomb sent to it, and Sorel got right in with no problem, then Sonny blew it up, I don't think..." Luke said.  
"Sorel is dead, there will be no more security breaches," Sonny said.  
"Anyway, there is a "secret room" in the penthouse that Sonny told me about, you guys could stay there, that way even if someone did come looking for you, they wouldn't know where you were, because you wouldn't be in the main part of the penthouse. Sonny already has a couple of doctors who passed the security screening, and some extra body guards, Bobbie can come and do some medical things too, and the babies can be born right there if they need to be," Carly finished.  
"Hopefully we can be rid of psycho-granny before our children are born," Elizabeth said.  
"But if not, the penthouse is as safe a place, actually safer than any safe house I could find, including the island, since you girls can't fly, and this way Luke and Laura can come to visit, under the guise that I am a partner in the club again," Sonny said.  
"It sounds like a good plan, I trust you Sonny, after all that you have done for me," Zander said.  
"I agree, and I could see Michael before he forgets about me," Emily said.  
"You have helped us out, tracking down Faison, Steve, and Tom," Lucky said, noticing that Elizabeth and I both panicked slightly at the mention of Tom's name.  
"And you helped me before, when Lucky was brainwashed, to fool Helena into thinking I was dead," Elizabeth said.  
"Well, I have my doubts, but if everyone else likes the idea, I guess we are in too, since we have to stay together so Helena can't use one of us to get to the rest," Nikolas said.  
"When do we get out of here, I hate hospitals, especially around Valentine's Day," Autumn said, trying to smile to lighten the mood.  
"Well its settled then, whenever the doctors say you can be released we will transport everyone over to the penthouse and get you settled in," Sonny said.  
"How about tomorrow morning, is that early enough?" Bobbie asked.  
"Really, you don't know how much I want to get out of the hospital," I said excitedly.  
"It's a deal then, tomorrow you will be released, and I will come over to the penthouse to "see Carly" later in the day. Remember you girls still need to stay in bed with very little movement, at least for now, and Nikolas and Zander still need to take it easy as well, we will have to figure something out as far as physical therapy goes," Bobbie said.  
"I think we should all clear out in case The Black Widow has spies in the hospital still, this looks a little suspicious if we have too many "outside" people in the room," Luke said, scanning the hallway for spies through the small window in the room.  
"Its time for Nikolas and Zander to come with me and Amy anyway for therapy, tomorrow will be here before you know it and then you guys can be together," Bobbie said pausing to allow Zander and Nikolas to kiss Emily and I on the forehead before she wheeled them out of the room.  
Lucky stayed with us, getting some ice chips from the machine outside since we couldn't keep anything more substantial down right now. Then we fell asleep thinking of the next day when we would "disappear" from Port Charles, until our children were born, or at least until Helena payed for what she had done. 


	38. Chapter 37

The Next Day  
Bobbie and Amy knocked on the door of our room bright and early. "Is everyone ready to leave?" Bobbie asked.  
"I was ready yesterday," I said, trying to sit myself up better without feeling sick to my stomach.  
"How exactly are we going to do this without hurting the girls or the babies?" Lucky asked as he watched us struggle to even sit up without being sick.  
"I believe I have an answer to that problem," Luke said from the doorway.  
"What is it Luke?" I asked quietly.  
"Sonny has two of his cars waiting downstairs, we will wheel your beds as close to the ER door as we can then gently sit you in wheelchairs and bring you out to the cars, they are big enough that you can lay down inside for the ride to the penthouse, and Bobbie will ride over there with you ladies." Luke said smiling.  
"What about everyone else, are they going in the second car?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yes, Nikolas, Zander, and Lucky will ride in the other car with Laura and I and we will get there about 15 minutes later, in case someone is following either car," Luke said.  
"So what do you girls say we get you settled in so you can rest?" Bobbie asked smiling.  
"Sounds good to me," I said.  
We were brought to the doors of the Emergency Room where we were gently put into wheelchairs and taken out to the cars, then we were told to lay down for the ride across town.  
The car took a zigzag path through town to avoid any spies that Helena might have watching us. Finally 20 minutes later we stopped in the parking garage of the Harborview Towers and we were put back into the wheelchairs and brought inside the penthouse. To our surprise Lucky, Nikolas, Zander, Luke, and Laura were already there waiting for us, they had taken a different route which ended up being faster.  
"Welcome to your new home for as long as you need it, mi casa es su casa," Sonny said smiling.  
"Don't worry, once you can start eating again Sonny is the best cook, so he will get you healthy in no time," Carly said walking down the steps.   
"The room you will be staying in is right over there behind the paneling behind the stairs, its a very large room, with its own bathroom, Carly ordered some furniture for you guys." Sonny said pushing the door release button which swung the wall panel inwards.  
"I know you guys won't mind, but we could only fit 3 beds in here with all of the other equiptment you might need." Carly said smiling.  
"Its not like anything will happen, we are stuck in bed for the next few months or so," Emily said sarcastically, which made everyone laugh.  
"Besides, I think the damage is already done, its not like we can get pregnant again," I said.  
"Alright you guys, it is time for the girls to go back to bed so I can check and make sure nothing happened on the way over here," Bobbie said.  
Lucky helped to put us in bed and the boys sat with us as Bobbie gave each of us an ultrasound to check for any problems. It was also a chance for the guys to see their babies for the first time.   
Everything was okay for now, but Bobbie was a little worried because I wasn't gaining weight like I should, which could be a sign that the baby wasn't growing. Nikolas held me as I cried. Every time I thought I could move on and forget my past, something else happened that made me the same scared little girl who was told that she was worthless and unwanted.  
Lucky was holding Elizabeth and Zander was sitting on the end of his bed watching Emily sleep restlessly. Nikolas had turned the radio on and then held me close, with my hand resting on his heart,as we drifted to sleep, finally feeling safe for the first time in weeks.  
Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And its hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh, a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
It may be empty  
Or weightless and maybe   
I'll find some peace tonight  
In the arms of the angels  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room   
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage   
Of your silent revery  
You're in the arms of the angels  
May you find some comfort here  
So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and theives at your back  
Stone keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
It dont make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
Its easier to believe  
In this sweet madness or this glorious sadness   
That brings me to my knees  
In the arms of the angels  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room   
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage   
Of your silent revery  
In the arms of the angels   
May you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angels  
May you find some comfort here  
(Song credit: Sarah McLaughlin-Angel)  
  
Luke and Laura stood in the doorway of the room and watched the scene with tears shining in their eyes. They were even more determined that nothing would happen to their sons or daughters-in-law because of Helena ever again. The war would end now so that their grandchildren could be born healthy and live happily ever after. They continued to watch the scene for a few minutes and then silently left the room, closing the door slowly behind them just as the song came to an end. 


	39. Chapter 38

About A Week Later  
Secret Lab  
  
"Stavros I have told you over and over again how important this final dose of medication is to your health, its long overdue and without it you won't survive," Helena said pulling a syringe filled with blue liquid out of a drawer near the ice chamber.  
"Mother, I don't want the medication, I don't want to be stuck here, I have nothing to live for except to carry out your foolish childish revenge plot against the Spencers, let me be," Stavros said starting to open the steel door to the maze.  
"How can you say that you have nothing, look what I have done for you, I've gotten rid of your weakling brother Stefan by sending him off on some wild goose chase, I have almost defeated the Spencers using their own golden son Lucky, and I have almost delivered your son and his future son to you on a silver platter, once I get rid of that tramp Autumn. You are the prince, and the regent for Nikolas, you have everything that rightfully belongs to you." Helena said, preparing to give him the shot.  
"MOTHER, I told you I didn't want the medication, I have nothing. MY WIFE LAURA is back with Luke Spencer, and as for my son Nikolas....HE IS NOT MY SON." Stavros shouted grabbing Helena's hand and causing her to drop the syringe.  
"How can you say that about Nikolas, of course he is your son, once we kill Autumn he will once again take his place at your side as the next Cassadine prince," Helena said calmly.  
"Don't you understand mother, Nikolas isn't my son because HE IS NOT A CASSADINE, that little accident you staged that almost killed him proved he is not my son, the blood tests they did showed that you were passing Luke Spencer's son off as mine all these years. Nikolas is nothing but a peasant Spencer bastard and not worthy to lick my boots." Stavros said walking out the steel door of the lab into one of the hallways. He intended to end this charade once and for all.  
"STAVROS, we are not finished here, come back here. GUARDS, find my son and make sure he doesn't do anything foolish. You are definetly your father's son Stavros, and you are going to get killed for it, again, one of these days.  
In The Maze  
Stavros wandered the maze aimlessly for a few minutes until he came to the spot he had been looking for. He quickly found the latch on the steel paneling covering the bottomless pit. If I can't have Laura then there's nothing to keep me here again, this time mother won't be able to meddle. With that Stavros lowered himself into the hole and hung there slowly lifting one finger at a time from the side of the drop.  
Helena rounded the corner and came to the section of pulled up paneling. She stared with disbelief at her precious son now hanging from the ledge by his right hand. "STAVROS," she screamed as he quickly lifted his hand and with a maniacal laugh plunged into the abyss.  
Helena sat stunned for a moment staring at the spot where her precious son had been. "It's all the Spencer's fault, they will pay, as I said at your wedding Luke and Laura, a curse on you, and now your children and grandchildren will pay for the sins of their fathers.  
Helena walked back into the lab and picked up a small vial of red liquid. "Very soon the Spencer's will know what it feels like to lose their children, starting with Nikolas, Autumn, and their baby. You will have to choose Nikolas, your fiancee or your child, only one will survive." Helena said laughing quietly in the eerie blue flickering lights of the lab. 


	40. Chapter 39

About a Week Later  
Penthouse  
  
Everyone, except Emily, Elizabeth and I were gathered in the living room to start planning how to take down Helena. We had wanted to be involved but the guys said absolutly not, "I don't want you to risk your health or the baby's by getting out of bed two weeks after getting out of the hospital," Nikolas said, sternly but with the love and fear in his heart showing through in his tone of voice.   
"Helena is after me, she has been from day one, I want to help bring an end to this nightmare. I am doing this for our baby, and for us," I said, my hand drifting down to my stomach.  
"It's too much stress on you and the baby, and I don't want you involved when we carryout the plan, you might get hurt, and you will be too far along to help out," Nikolas said.  
"Fine, but you'd better tell me what you discuss out there, or leave the door open so we can hear for ourselves, it will cause us more stress to not know what is going on and if you guys are putting your lives in danger," I said firmly.  
"You might as well leave the door open Nikolas, this is one fight you are not going to win," Luke said, standing in the doorway.  
As the meeting started we sat listening to the collection of voices outside our door. Luke spoke gruffly and straight to the point. "We have to kill Mama Cass once and for all, she has been touturing my family for decades and that's enough!" he said.  
Laura on the other hand spoke softly, but knew exactly what she was talking about, "That's easier said than done Luke, you have been trying for years and she keeps getting away, she's like a cat, only with more than 9 lives." Laura said.  
Sonny kept quiet for most of the conversation, but then added his opinion in his no nonsense business voice, "I can have my people make her disappear, discretely and she will never harm anyone again," he said.  
Carly, not usually privy to business discussions, jumped in and said, "Why can't we just drag her out on the street and shoot her, everyone in town would be glad to get rid of her," she said.  
"Everyone but her defrosted demented son Stavros," Luke said dryly.  
"Actually, I just got word from a man I had on the inside at Cassadine Inc, he said that Stavros is dead, apparently he got fed up with Helena after he found out somehow that Nikolas wasn't his son and took a plunge into some bottomless pit by the secret lab," Sonny said.  
"So Helena knows that I am a Spencer?" Nikolas asked.  
"I am afraid so, fortunetly she hasn't made her move against you yet, she must be preoccupied with revenge," Sonny said.  
"How about we load her yacht with enough plastique to blow up a small country, or hell, a large country for that matter," Luke said.  
"First of all, the chances of being caught outnumber the fun of seeing her blow up like a Roman Candle on the fourth of July, and second, there's no way in hell I can get that much plastique without Taggart breathing down my neck for the next 10 years," Sonny said.  
"Dammit we aren't getting any closer to solving our problem," Lucky said in frustration, banging his bandaged hand on the coffee table and then wincing in pain as he hit the area with stitches.   
Bobbie, who had remained silent until now said, "How about that drug that Stefan gave her, that rendered her comatose, we could at least incapacitate her until we can come up with something better to do with the queen of the damned." She said.  
"I like that idea, less risky, and a little easier, where do we put her once she is immobilized?" Zander said quietly.  
"Spoon Island of course, the perfect place for Black Widows, short of hell that is," Luke said.  
We smiled, Luke had such a way with words. It did sound like a good plan, with the drug we gathered they could keep psycho away from us long enough for us to have our babies and then claim our own revenge.  
"So it's settled then, we will drug Helena and keep her locked away while the kids start their family, and then we will put her on ice for good along with her twisted son and demented husband," Luke said.  
"Wait a minute, that would mean you would have to trust Stefan enough to get you the drug, since he is the only one who has it available, do you think you can do that Luke?" Laura said.  
"To save our children Angel I am willing ot work with Count Vlad, I am sure he will be just as happy to be rid of his mother," Luke said.  
"This ought to be interesting," Lucky commented.  
"Why doesn't Luke get along with Stefan, I thought he was one of the good Cassadine's with Alexis and Kristina?" I asked Elizabeth.  
"Stefan and Luke have butted heads a few times, mostly over Laura, but Luke has mellowed a lot in his absolute hatred of anything Cassadine, now he only truly hates Helena, he tolerates Stefan." Elizabeth said smiling.  
Later  
The meeting had gone for about 2 hours. By the time it was over we were starving, and one little comment from us sent Sonny scurrying into the kitchen to cook us dinner. An hour later we had spinach omelettes and fresh orange juice. "Thank you Sonny, it looks great," I said.  
"See someone appreciates healthy cooking when they are pregnant," he told Carly.  
"Not everyone likes spinach Sonny," Carly shot back.  
"She used to complain every time I would put spinach in something, eat up girls its good for the baby, there are a lot of vitamins in spinach," Sonny said.  
"Yes Dad," Elizabeth, Emily, and I said at the same time.  
"Are they always like this?" Sonny asked Nikolas, Lucky, and Zander.  
"Hormones?" Lucky guessed.  
"Bad answer Lucky," Carly laughed, as she and Sonny walked back into the living room and shut the door behind them. 


	41. Chapter 40

Two Weeks Later  
Penthouse  
  
Laura had contacted Stefan and told him what had happened in Port Charles since his departure. Stefan had been shocked to find out that Nikolas was Luke's son, but was eager to help with Helena's demise. He agreed to ship out five vials of the paralyzer drug which would keep Helena incapacitated for up to a year. He also agreed to come back to Port Charles when everyone decided to eliminate Helena once and for all.  
"Angel, did Stiff...um Stefan say when the medication would arrive, we need to plan when and how to give it to her," Luke said.  
"He said it should reach us in about two months, he had to special order it through secure channels from his pharmacutical company in Russia," Laura answered.  
"Any problems getting it through customs in the US, isn't it a controlled substance?" Nikolas asked.  
"Some of my employees work in the custom's office, they were notified of the shipment and that it be sent to me immediately," Sonny said.  
"The things you learn about people in high places," I laughed from inside our room, where the door had again been left open for us to hear what was going on.  
"Okay, so that means the goods will be in the US at the end of May, should we try for the Nurse's Ball, there are so many people there that no one would notice a thing," Luke said.  
"I can start an arguement with her, that would distract her enough for Luke to get close enough to give her the first dose," Carly said.  
"I don't want you to get hurt," Sonny said.  
"I won't, the B*tch won't even touch me, believe me I am good at argueing with people in inappropriate places, like in front of the whole town, all I have to do is mention something about Nikolas making a great addition to the Spencer family, such a shame that his real family didn't get to watch him grow up," Carly said, looking proud of herself.  
"Sweet Caroline, I think that would work, get the old bat riled up and I will go in for the kill, so to speak," Luke said.  
The plan was coming together nicely, everyone had a part in distracting Helena leading up to Luke injecting the drug that would make her a captive audience, as Zander said, much to the amusement of everyone in the room. We had come a long way from the accident on Valentine's Day. Here it was the end of March and we were all set to rid the Spencer's of Helena's curse once and for all. Little did we know that Helena had the ability to one up us once again before our plan could be carried out completely. 


	42. Chapter 41

A week later   
Helena's Yacht  
  
On a chilly early April morning Helena stood in the living room of her yacht plotting revenge against the Spencers. "I believe Americans call this day April Fool's Day, well what a fitting day to finally decide how and when to bring down the whole Spencer family," Helena said, laughing to herself.  
"Madam is pleased this morning," Ari said, coming out from the bedroom.  
"I require a few hours of privacy Ari, please see that no one bothers me until I say otherwise," Helena ordered, waving Ari away with one manicured hand.  
"Let's see, I could be bold enough to send one of my men into that pitiful excuse of a secure penthouse that Sonny Corinthos has Autumn and the others stored in, but that would be almost a suicide mission. I could wait until the girls are stupid enough to leave the penthouse, but that would be too easy to get caught, doing this in public," Helena said, carefully studying the vial of red liquid in her right hand, it was the same color as her nail polish and shimmered in the sunlight coming in from the portals.  
Helena read the directions, "Used to cause the abrubt expulsion of fetal tissue in a pregnant women, also used to start labor quickly for trouble labors, and to prevent blood clots from forming by anti-coagulating the blood to 1/2 its original density," Helena read, smiling as she realized that this serum would not only cause a violent miscarriage, but would most likely also kill Elizabeth, Emily, and Autumn as well by causing them to bleed to death.  
"You deserve this and a hundered times more for causing my beloved son to fall to his death, his blood is still on your hands Luke Spencer, if you wouldn't have found out that Nikolas is your son, my son would still be here," Helena said.  
"I still need to find a way to get this into their food, Sonny Corinthos is always cooking for them, I will just have to wait a little while longer, besides the longer I wait the more dramatic the miscarriage and the better chance that they will die as well," Helena said, letting out another cruel laugh. She had gone insane with revenge and bloodlust. She set the vial down on the mantle and walked back to the bedroom, calling out to Ari, "Madam requests your services once again my pet," she said as she lay on the big oak bed. 


	43. Chapter 42

Lucky's Birthday  
Penthouse  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Lucky, Happy Birthday to you," we all sang.  
We had been allowed out of bed for part of the celebration, but once we started getting tired we had to go back to bed. That's okay though because the guys promised that once we had to be back in bed they would move the party into our room. We sat and talked with Luke, Laura, Bobbie, Amy, Lesley, Lulu, and the rest of the family, and of course Sonny and Carly. After 3 hours Nikolas, Lucky, and Zander asked if we were tired yet, we were actually feeling really good, so they decided to ask us for a spin around the living room, slowly.   
"I would love to dance with you Nikolas," I said staring up into his dark eyes, losing myself in the feeling of his arms around me.  
"I thought you would never ask Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr.," Elizabeth said. Lucky knew he was in trouble since she had called him by his full name. He swallowed nervously and kissed her to keep her from saying anything else.  
"Zander, I love you," Emily said.  
"What will it be kids, we have just about every CD that has come out from the start of music to about a week ago..Its your choice," Sonny said, laughing out loud at the sheer look of delight in our eyes.  
"How about something sappy and romantic," I said, running my hand up Nikolas's back, tracing little circles with my fingertips.  
"That's us angel, sappy and romantic," Nikolas said.  
"We learned from the best," I said, looking over at Luke and Laura who were dancing ever so slowly to the old 50's song playing on the radio right now.  
"How about Edwin McCain-I'll Be, do you have that one Sonny?" Emily asked.  
"Yes we do, how about that song girls?" Sonny asked.  
"That would be great," Elizabeth said, and we all nodded our agreement. We settled into our fiancee's arms and listened to the words of the song.  
"I love the way your stomach presses into me as we dance," Lucky said to Elizabeth.  
"It's our baby, growing safely and waiting to be born," Elizabeth said, kissing Lucky and getting lost in the moment.  
"They needed this, a chance to just be together," Carly said.  
"I never used to believe in true once in a lifetime love, but just looking at their faces through all of this and watching them never lose hope and faith, I am starting to believe," Sonny said to his wife.  
"They have the real thing angel, they got it right the first time and aren't wasting a moment of that precious gift," Luke said holding Laura's hand as they watched the dancing couples.  
All of a sudden Elizabeth let out a noise, something between a squeak and a squeal and jumped back from Lucky. "What's wrong, is it something with the baby, are you okay," Lucky asked.  
"I'm fine, I think..I just felt the baby move," Elizabeth said, placing Lucky's hand on her stomach. The baby kicked again, a little harder this time, and Elizabeth smiled and said "Happy birthday Lucky, from your son or daughter."  
A few minutes later we started to feel tired so Nikolas, Lucky and Zander brought us back to the room and we lay down together. About an hour later, I felt a strange sensation and I realized that it was the baby kicking. Emily also started feeling the baby that day. We spent the rest of the day in bed amazed at the miracle of life which was unfolding right before our eyes.  
That night Nikolas slid further down the bed and whispered to my stomach which was just starting to get bigger, "Hey baby, its daddy, now I don't know the way a lot of things work around here, but that's okay, because no one really does, but I want to promise you that you are always going to be loved and cared for. Your mom is sort of in a tough spot right now, so I am sorry if whatever we do hurts you, but we can't wait to see you and hold you, and know that everything is alright.  
"That was so sweet Nikolas," I said crying a little bit.  
Zander and Lucky also had conversations with their babies, so the room was filled with plesant noises which helped to lull me to sleep quickly and easily. 


	44. Chapter 43

Two weeks later  
Penthouse  
  
It was sunny and very warm, at least for the middle of May. We were miserable inside our room even with 3 big fans going. We had gained weight pretty quickly and we now showed that we were almost 5 months pregnant. Now that we had felt the babies kick, they seemed to be moving all the time, especially when we tried to sleep, so we were very uncomfortable.  
"Why didn't anyone warn us that you get fat and miserable when you are pregnant," I complained to Carly who had brought us our lunch.  
"Its not exactly something that they want to tell young women, otherwise no one would want to have children," Carly said laughing.  
"Where is everyone else anyway, its not fair that they get to go do things and we are stuck in bed with nothing to do, and no one to talk to," I said.  
"What am I invisible, I think I am a little too loud to be ignored most of the time," Carly said.  
"Except for you Carly, but doesn't it make you a little mad that they always stick you in here with us when they go off somewhere?" Emily said.  
"Especially since we don't always get along so well," Elizabeth said.  
"That's in the past Elizabeth and you know it, and yes to be honest I would love to know what they are up to right now, but I can't, and if its important Sonny will tell me later," Carly said as the penthouse door opened and Nikolas, Zander, Lucky, Sonny, Luke, Laura, and Lulu entered the penthouse.  
"How's my angel?" Nikolas said kissing me softly.  
"Good, where were you, I missed you," I said.  
"Sonny needed our help with something, you guys will find out in a few minutes, we are having a meeting," Nikolas said, kissing me one more time before walking into the living room.  
The Meeting  
"Well Stefan called this morning to let me know the shipment was on its way," Laura said.  
"Unfortunetly it was held up in Mexico because they are tightening security measures again, now I can bring it back myself without too much of a hassle, since I have a private plane, but I have to fly to my island for a few days in order to do that," Sonny said.  
"That doesn't sound like too much extra work," Carly said.  
"Except who will make sure the girls eat well with no one left here who knows how to cook," Sonny said laughing at the look of outrage on Carly's face.  
"We'll just order in a lot, The PC Grille makes good food and I will make sure they eat the things they are supposed to," Carly said.  
"Make sure Johnny or Francis either go to pick up your order or are there to get the delivery themselves, in case someone figures out where the girls are and tries something, remember Helena won't be incapacitated for another couple of weeks," Sonny said.  
"Sweet Caroline you had better take good care of my sons and daughters-in-law, or I will have your head faster than your husband can protest," Luke said.  
"Well Uncle Luke you are welcome to come here anytime and check on them to make sure I don't let them get away with anything," Carly said.  
"I am going to the island with Sonny, but Laura will be here every day, she wants to bring Lulu here to see her brothers more," Luke said.  
In Our Room  
"So Lulu, what did you do today?" I asked the little girl who was sitting on the edge of my bed.  
"I went to school, and then I played with my dolly, isn't she pretty?" Lulu said, holding out a doll with blue eyes and black hair.   
"She looks just like you," I said smiling.  
"Nikolas gave her to me," Lulu said, and then hopped off the bed, making it bounce a little.  
"Lulu, you have to be careful with the beds, don't make them bounce," Lucky said.  
"Why Lucky are Lizzie, Emmy, and Autumn not feeling good?" Lulu said.  
"It's okay honey, we are just a little tired," Emily said.  
"Do you remember what we told you about having a baby soon?" Nikolas said.  
"Nikolas are you sure you should be telling her this?" Elizabeth said.  
"Laura told us to go ahead and tell her if she asks," Lucky said.  
"Yes Nikky, there are going to be babies to play with," Lulu answered  
"Well the babies are growing right now inside the girls tummies, and sometimes when the bed bounces it makes the babies shake around and that's not good for them," Nikolas said.  
"There are babies in there, how did they get in there?" Lulu said seriously.  
"Lucky, I think you can handle this one," Nikolas said.  
"Hey mom, dad, Lulu is asking how the babies got inside, I think you need to handle this one," Lucky called out to the people in the other room.  
We heard the sound of laughter coming from the living room as Luke and Laura came into our little room, along with Bobbie.  
"You see Lulu, God decides that people should have a baby, so he sends down one of his angels to be the baby, puts him or her inside the tummy of the mommy he picked out and then lets the mommy and daddy know that they have been chosen by god to have an angel in their lives," Luke said, surprising everyone since he didn't seem to belive in god.  
"Can I feel the babies?" Lulu asked.  
"Sure you can Princess," I said using Lulu's nickname.  
"Put your hand right there," Nikolas said, putting Lulu's small hand on the side of my stomach.  
"Hehehehe, it feels funny," Lulu said giggling as the baby kicked a couple of times.   
Lulu went to Elizabeth and Emily and felt their babies kick, letting out a giggle with each one. Then Laura told her it was time to go and leave us to rest. Luke gave us each a hug and then left the room as well, leaving just Bobbie and us. Bobbie gave us a quick physical and then left, saying that while Carly was alone here with us this next week that she would be by to check us over more often.  
This was going to be an interesting week, we thought, little did we realize that interesting wasn't the word for it. Something closer to terror would be more like it. 


	45. Chapter 44

Later that week  
Helena's Yacht  
  
"Ari, I think our time has finally come," Helena said as she looked at the information she had recieved from some of her people.  
"How is Madam going to be able to get anywhere near the girls?" Ari asked as he massaged her shoulders. He really hated his job, but if he let Helena see that she would kill him without thinking about it, just as she had killed his brother Andreas.  
"Sonny Corinthos has gone out of town for a couple of weeks and taken Luke Spencer with him. That means that they are in that penthouse being guarded by a few inept guards and Carly Corinthos. That also means that I will be able to find a way to get this vial to them somehow," Helena said, allowing a brief smile of victory cross her face.  
"So what does Madam need me to do for her?" Ari asked.  
"I need you to keep a close watch on the activities of the people in the penthouse, when they let their guard down, they will pay the price for crossing me," Helena said.  
"As you wish Madam," Ari said dutifully.  
  
That night  
Penthouse  
  
"So who's hungry?" Carly asked, poking her head in the doorway of the room.  
"We all are, did Sonny leave food for us, or do we finally get to have something that we aren't supposed to eat?" I asked.  
"And what do you have in mind Angel?" Nikolas said smiling at me.  
"Chili from Kelly's and Luke's cheese fries, I have been craving them for so long," I said.  
"That sounds really good," Emily said.  
"Actually it does, with extra crackers," Elizabeth added staring at Lucky begging him with her eyes.  
"I think it would be okay just once to treat them to something they have been craving," Zander said, unable to resist Emily's smile.  
"What Sonny doesn't know won't hurt him, at least as far as this goes anyway, I think Bobbie is working tonight, I will call over there and have her bring the food over when she gets off from work in about an hour," Carly said.  
"I want extra cheese and extra sour cream," I said.  
"Just extra cheese," Emily said.  
"Extra crackers, and a little sour cream on the side," Elizabeth said.  
"Would you boys like some too?" Carly asked.  
"Just cheese fries," Lucky, Zander, and Nikolas answered.  
"Hey Bobbie, could you do me a favor and bring 3 orders of chili, one with extra crackers and a little sour cream on the side, one with extra cheese, and one with extra cheese and extra sour cream, and go to Luke's and get 6 orders of cheese fries, and bring the food to the penthouse when you come?" Carly asked.  
"Letting the girls have one night of junk food before Sonny comes back huh?" Bobbie asked laughing.  
"Just one they were practically begging, and since I can't cook, what else was I supposed to do," Carly said.  
"The food will be there in about a half hour, sounds like they are craving something different than what Sonny is giving them," Bobbie said.  
"Well you know how cravings go," Carly said.  
"Yes, anyway, tell them I will be there as soon as I close up shop here," Bobbie said.  
"Thank you Carly," we called from the other room.  
"No problem, now rest a little more, you guys were up late," Carly said.  
"The babies wouldn't let us sleep," I protested weakly.  
"The babies or your fiancee's?" Carly asked.  
"Same difference," Elizabeth said, ducking the pillow that Lucky threw gently at her.  
"We'll just listen to a little music until dinner time," Zander said, laughing. 


	46. Chapter 45

Same night  
Outside Kelly's  
  
Ari hated what he was about to do, but failure meant death, and he wanted to live more than he wanted to do something about Helena. He knew that she would eventually get what she deserved, that Luke Spencer would kill her someday, so he continued on his mission.  
He was supposed to slip into the kitchen of Kelly's while another of Helena's men distracted Bobbie with a phone call. He was then supposed to empty the vial into the food the girls had ordered which was sitting on the counter near the stove in the kitchen. He waited for his signal from the other man down on the docks, who had just made his phone call and was talking to Bobbie.   
Ari strode into the kitchen and saw the order. Helena's instructions were clear, Autumn was to get most of the vial, then Elizabeth, Emily Quartermaine was to only get a small amount, enough to make her ill, and possibly kill the baby but not to hurt her. The last thing Helena needed was the Quartermaine family calling a truce long enough to go after her and ruin her other plans. Ari looked at the note that sat near the stove. It read: Elizabeth-extra crackers, small sour cream on the side. Emily-extra cheese. Autumn: extra cheese, extra sour cream. He smiled, now he knew which container to focus most of his energy on. He started with Emily's bowl, adding a half a dose of the red liquid. Then to Autumn's he added a full dose and was going to stop, but a noise startled him and he poured another full dose into her bowl. "Oh well, Madam wanted her to have problems," he said to himself. The rest of the liquid in the vial, about another dose went into Elizabeth's chili. then he stirred the food up, and put the covers back on the bowls. He pocketed the vial, and crept out of the kitchen just as Bobbie walked through the door.  
"It is done," he said, calling Helena to let her know that the vial had been used and the man who had made the phone call to distract Bobbie had been killed and thrown into the Port Charles river. God please forgive me for what I keep doing to stay alive, Ari thought as he headed back to the yacht to entertain Helena.  
  
The Penthouse  
  
"Finally, I am so hungry I could eat Sonny's spinach quiche without complaining," I said grabbing the plate of cheese fries.  
"I know, this is so good," Emily said, stirring the extra cheese into her chili and taking a big spoonful.  
"Don't eat too fast girls, the food isn't going anywhere," Nikolas said laughing.  
"We know that but its better when its still hot," Elizabeth said.  
We all sat around eating our "forbidden food" and enjoying every minute of it. Sonny called while we were eating and we started laughing when Carly asked us if we were eating well. "Yes Sonny, they are eating well, no Sonny I didn't let them eat something they weren't supposed to," Carly said.  
"They craved chili Sonny, so I let them have some," Bobbie said, sticking up for us.   
"Once and awhile won't hurt, they can't give up all their cravings, the girls will go nuts," Carly said taking the phone back again.  
"Sonny said to enjoy the junk food now because when he gets back he is making some sort of fish casserole with spinach and eggplant," Carly said later as she walked back into the room.  
We groaned and laughed, happy that we had gotten away with something while he was gone. Just then Francis opened the door and came into the penthouse unexpectedly. His face had gone pale and he held a box in his hands. "Its a package for Miss Autumn, but I don't think she wants to see what's in the box," Francis said.   
"What is it Francis," I said quietly.  
"Its a plastic doll, but it looks like someone tortured it for hours, its all melted and the arms and legs are pulled off. Plus its covered in red paint. There's a note however, here you go," Francis said.  
The note was written in red ink on white paper, which made the writing look like blood, it read simply: YOU AND YOUR BABY HAVE ABOUT A MONTH TO LIVE, ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN, THIS IS THE END. THE DOLL IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR BABY. THAT IS A PROMISE NOT A THREAT.  
--H--  
"Oh god, she figured out exactly where we are staying, and she is going to do something to me and the baby," I said, my mind racing.  
"But in a month the baby won't be born yet," Zander said.  
"She's going to do something before it's born, that's why she sent the doll, to remind me of the abortions I had when I was younger, this is what they look like after you abort a baby. That B*TCH wants to force me to have an abortion. Its not going to work," I screamed, falling to my knees as I sobbed.  
"SONNY, something happened at the penthouse, Helena knows where the girls are, and just sent Autumn a little gift that got Autumn all upset," Carly said quickly, having called Sonny back.  
"What did she send," Sonny asked as Luke let out a stream of curses in the background.  
"She sent what we think is a plastic doll, laying in a pool of red paint, to look like a dead baby, and a note saying that Autumn and her baby will be dead in a month," Carly said.  
Just then Johnny had gotten enough courage to open the plastic bag surrounding the doll and realized that it wasn't just a doll.  
"Oh my god, Sonny," Carly said, after finding out what Johnny had discovered.  
"What's happening Carly, why is Sonny cursing up a storm?" Luke said into the phone after Sonny had started shouting commands to the pilot.  
"Luke, the gift that Helena sent, its not paint Luke, its not red paint, its real blood," Carly said, sobbing.  
"So the black widow sent a doll covered in blood, what a great gift," Luke said.  
"She sent a dead baby covered in blood Luke, the baby is..was real, its an aborted fetus in a box," Carly said.  
"Jesus Christ, how is Autumn handling this?" Luke asked.  
"How do you think she is handling it Luke for christssake, she had 2 abortions when she was younger, and now to be pregnant again, and to be forced to see the result of your past mistakes staring you in the face, plus to have a death threat attatched to that little reminder, How would you feel Luke?"   
"I dont know, I really don't know, all we know is we are on our way back, double security and Bobbie will get food for you from now on, no more ordering out," Luke said.  
"When will you be back?" Carly asked, still shaken up.  
"We will be there tomorrow night," Luke said.  
"Okay Luke, let me talk to Sonny again," Carly said.  
"He said he will call you in a little bit, he needs to think for a minute, you know how he gets," Luke said.  
"I will talk to him later," Carly said.  
"What did you do with the gift?" Luke said.  
"Turned it over to the police, that's what Francis said to do with it and the note," Carly said.  
"That's fine, they won't be able to do anything about it, but that's a good way to get it out of there so the girls dont have to see it again," Luke said, hanging up the phone.  
Our night had gone from fun to terror just like that, little did we know that was only the beginning of what Helena had just done to us. 


	47. Chapter 46

Two weeks later  
Penthouse  
  
So far nothing had happened, Sonny was keeping a close watch over us, cooking for us again, although he did occasionally make something a little closer to junk food. His favorite was Pizza, and we agreed that he would listen to us when we had cravings. He no longer trusted anyone but Francis or Johnny to guard us, since they had seen what was in the box that night, and he made sure someone, usually Luke, Laura, or Bobbie was also in the Penthouse when he went to work, to help Carly just in case something else happened.  
Today was Laura's day, and she had brought Lulu with her to see her older brothers, and to "play" with the babies. She would sit on the bed with us and read to the babies by putting her head on our stomachs. It was cute and she entertained herself for hours, not noticing when Elizabeth, Emily and I fell asleep to the sound of her little 8 year old voice talking away to the babies. Obviously the babies liked the extra attention too, because they would actually allow us to sleep while she talked to them.   
  
I hadn't been feeling well for the last day or so, and neither had Emily or Elizabeth. We were waiting for the doctor to come and check us over to make sure that nothing was wrong with the pregnancy. Bobbie said that it was probably just stress or the flu, nothing major, since the ultrasound didn't show any problems and we were still maintaining out weight, although we had stopped gaining the last few days.  
The doctor came and agreed with Bobbie that it was just the stress that we were experiencing lately, and told us to keep eating well.   
"I haven't been very hungry the last few days though," I said.  
"And when I do eat I get nauseous," Emily added.  
"I thought morning sickness was finally over," Elizabeth added.  
"Everyonce in awhile morning sickness comes back, it just lets your body know to watch out, or to get ready, you girls will probably gain a bunch of weight pretty soon, and the discomfort is getting you ready for that," the doctor said nervously. He wasn't sure why they exhibited flu-like symptoms but that wasn't a good thing in a trouble pregnancy such as this one.  
He told the truth to Bobbie and Sonny out in the hallway, telling them that he couldn't rule out that something had been put in their food that was causing problems, or that would cause problems down the line. He suggested that when they did go into labor, a hospital birth would be the only way to go, to save everyone involved, otherwise he was afraid that neither mother or child would live through birth.  
"I thank you for your opinion doctor, we will make that decision when time comes, right now we are dealing with some things that make going to the hospital impossible for their safety," Sonny said, showing the doctor out.  
  
As the week progressed we started feeling a little better, except that we were so tired it was hard for us to get out of bed for more than 10 minutes at a time. The boys decided that we would not go to the Nurse's Ball with them as we had planned, they would use Sonny's video camera and tape the whole thing and then we could watch it together when they got home. Even though we were disappointed we agreed that would probably be the best thing, and fell asleep. My dreams were filled with disturbing flashes of color, as I dreamed about giving birth to the baby that was in the box Helena had sent to us. Over and over again I woke up shaking in Nikolas's arms, but I couldn't describe what I had dreamed. He held me as I cried and watched as hours later I finally fell into a deep exhausted sleep, without dreams. 


	48. Chapter 47

Two weeks later  
The Versaille Room  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the 10th Annual Nurse's Ball to support the Stone Cates Memorial Pediatric AIDS wing here at General Hospital as well as the Elizabeth Glasier Pediatric AIDS foundation and other AIDS related charities," Lucy Coe-Collins said, as the lights brightened up over the stage and showed off her black evening gown. "This evening we have many great performances, so enjoy yourselves and remember, buy your raffle tickets from Lila Quartermaine early for this year's drawing, and bid on those silent auction items," Lucy said, finishing her speech.  
"Before our first performance tonight we would like to ask everyone to say a prayer for our fiancee's who, as you may know, were supposed to join us this evening, however they aren't feeling well, so they stayed at home," Lucky said on behalf of Nikolas and Zander as well. Everyone said a quick silent prayer for Emily, Elizabeth, and Autumn.  
"Now our first performer tonight is Eddie Maine, singing "You've Lost that Loving Feelin" by The Rightous Brothers," Lucy said. Ned walked out onto the stage wearing his usual black leather pants and a silver shirt. He was a huge hit as usual, except for Edward of course who sat and grumbled through his performance until Lila, who had come back from the ticket booth to watch the show, gave him a swat on the arm and told him to be quiet.  
"Thank you Ned, now our next performer is something special, too bad we can't convince him to perform regularly instead of just when we have a space to fill. Luke Spencer is here to sing for everyone because his future daughters-in-law Elizabeth, Autumn, and Emily were unable to be here as Lucky said. Take it away Luke, singing "House of the Rising Sun" by The Doors," Lucy said, wearing outfit number 2 which was a blue silk skirt and a white sparkly shirt.  
After 5 or 6 more acts and another chorus line with Lucy in her underwear plus several more outfits from Lucy she came back out in a red dress with pearl accents. "I would like to let everyone know that we have raised more money this year than in the first 9 Nurse's Ball combined, so thank you for your generosity, especially to Alexis Davis and Kristina Cassadine, who have donated 10 billion dollars to the cause this evening. Let's take a short break folks, go buy some more raffle tickets," Lucy said.  
During this break Luke and Sonny took the opprotunity to watch Helena closely, but she didn't present them an opprotunity to inject her with the paralyzer, which had been mixed with a sedative so they could bring her to the safe house that Sonny had found for her. "Looks like we will have to do it after the show, on our way out the door, we don't want to interupt Nikolas, Zander, and Lucky when they perform," Sonny said smiling as the boys got up and went backstage to get ready for their performance.  
"No we don't, are you all ready for your part Sweet Caroline, you have to make the arguement good if you want to catch her off guard," Luke said.   
"I am ready Luke, but what about Ari, he is always hovering around her everywhere she goes, how will we get him out of the way?" Carly asked.  
"He has been taken care of, he should be on his way to a very small island near Greece where his parents live, he was kidnapped from them by Helena years ago, I just returned him to his home," Sonny said.  
"Thank you everyone, tonight Lucky, Nikolas, and Zander have agreed to not only perform one song, but a medley of songs, dedicated to their fiancee's and their babies on the way. They will be singing "I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees, "Drowning by the Backstreet Boys, and "Because of You" also by 98 Degrees," Lucy said, stepping off of the stage as the lights dimmed, her white pants suit glowing in the lowered stage lights.  
"This is for you girls, thank you for everything you have done for us," Lucky said.  
"We owe you a dance tonight," Nikolas said.  
"We will be home soon," Zander finished up.  
They sang the three songs and then walked off stage to thunderous applause. Finally the time came for the sing-a-long at the end of the show. The time also came to put the plan into motion for the Spencers and Sonny. Dara Jensen took the stage, the AIDS quilt layed out behind her and started singing "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLaughlin.  
As her voice filled the room Helena got up and started making her way to the back of the room. Carly discretly got up and followed her as Luke, Sonny, Nikolas, Zander, and Lucky slipped out the back entrance into the alley where a white van waited. It was finally time for the Spencer's to end this feud once and for all. 


	49. Chapter 48

Outside   
  
"Hello Helena," Carly said, walking up to Helena as she was about to start walking down the street.  
"Spencer, what do you want?" Helena said amused that a Spencer would just walk up to her and start a conversation.  
"I just wanted to say what a fine Spencer Nikolas is turning out to be, its a shame his real family was robbed of the chance to watch him grow up. He loves Autumn so much, he must have learned that from his mother and father somehow. Luke and Laura are still together after all these years, isn't that amazing Helena," Carly said, trying to control her heart, which she could feel beating in her ears.  
"You would do well to remember to stay away from me in the future Caroline, now I must be going," Helena said looking everywhere for Ari.  
"Looking for something, or should I say someone Helena?" Luke said, coming out from the side of the building.  
"Hello Luke darling," Helena said, coming over to Luke.  
"Helena," Luke said taking one step back away from her arms.  
"I do so enjoy these little games, now tell me what you've done with Ari so I can be on my way home," Helena said, practically purring in Luke's ear.  
Sonny was getting sick watching her play with Luke, he decided to jump into the conversation to throw Helena off guard so that Luke could inject her and be done with it. "Ari is no longer in your service, he was returned to his parents, you no longer have need for his services," Sonny said stepping forward out of the shadows.   
Luke in the meantime had removed the syringe from his pocket and was just about to inject Helena when she asked "And why would that be Mr. Corinthos," she said leaning closer to Sonny.  
"Because of this my dear viper, say goodnight Helena," Luke said, laughing as he injected her with the drugs that would keep Helena at the mercy of the Spencer's until Luke decided that the game was over.  
Helena slumped forward and Sonny and Luke picked her and put her in the van while Carly, Lucky, Nikolas, and Zander stood guard to make sure that no one was coming who would be wondering what they were doing. Nobody did come and soon the van was on its way to the safe house carrying the cause of their nightmares.   
Everyone climbed into the limo and started to head back to the penthouse, having promised the girls a fun evening. Luke looked forward to seeing Laura, now that the black widow had been put to sleep, soon he thought, she will sleep forever soon, once I figure out how to kill her.  
They got to the penthouse and Francis told them that we had been talking with Laura all afternoon and evening so far and that we had rested as they had requested. Laura and Lulu were sitting in our room when everyone walked in.  
"Hey honey, its done," Lucky said to Elizabeth.  
"How did it go?" I asked  
"Just how we planned it," Nikolas said.  
"What did you guys do all day?" Zander asked.  
"We played Barbie with Lulu, then she read to us, and then we had something to eat and played tea party," I said.   
"Well we promised you to bring home the tape of the Nurse's Ball, so how about we watch that," Lucky said.  
"Yeah, you will definetely want to see Luke, he filled in for you guys, and he was pretty good," Zander said laughing. 


	50. Epilogue

The Night of the Nurse's Ball  
Later that evening  
  
At the end of the Nurse's Ball tape I realized that I was hungry again, which was unusual for me the last few days. Elizabeth and Emily also wanted something, so Zander, Lucky and Nikolas went into the living room to ask Sonny to get a light snack for us (since Sonny wouldn't allow anyone else in his kitchen, not even Carly).  
After our snack of carrot sticks, strawberries, and toast we decided to turn on some music and dance a little bit since we hadn't been out of bed in about a week. "Are you sure that you guys should be dancing, after all you haven't been feeling well lately," Lucky asked.  
"I feel better today, and we haven't been out of bed in so long, just a few songs, please, and besides, you promised us during the Nurse's Ball," I begged Nikolas.  
"I can't resist those beautiful blue eyes and you know it Autumn, but only 2 songs and then back to bed you go," Nikolas said.  
"Make it three and its a deal," Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arms around Lucky's waist, and let him help her out of bed.  
"You girls drive a hard bargain, but okay 3 songs, slow songs, that way each of you can pick one," Zander said smiling as Emily kissed him lightly.  
They noticed that the color had seemed to come back into our cheeks at the thought of being able to dance with them, and they relaxed a little about the idea. Sonny heard the radio click on and stood at the edge of the doorway, which was left open in case anything happened.  
"What are you guys doing?" he asked.  
"The girls begged us to let them dance, 3 slow songs and then back in bed, that way its more like us holding them then actual dancing," Lucky said smiling, enjoying the feel of Elizabeth in his arms, their unborn child in between them, kicking every so often.  
"Well you guys be careful with them, and have fun," Sonny said cracking a seldom seen smile as he watched us relax into the arms of our fiancees.  
He walked back over to Carly who was waiting for Bobbie to come over for their weekly chat. It had started as a guise for Bobbie to have a reason to visit to check on us, but it turned into something they both enjoyed. Sonny was waiting for Luke and Laura to come back from dropping Lulu off with Lesley, for a "business dinner" although only small bits of business were ever really discussed. Johnny announced that the guests had arrived and Luke, Laura, and Bobbie were greeted by the sight of Elizabeth, Emily, and I standing in the middle of the secret room in the arms of the men we loved, swaying gently to the nonexsistant music.  
Nikolas finally went over to the portable CD player, hooked to a set of speakers, and asked Emily what she wanted to dance to. "What will it be Em, your choice first this time?" Nikolas said opening the large collection of CD's.  
"How about Backstreet Boys-Drowning," Emily said.  
We almost forgot that our lives, and our babies lives were in danger as we danced to the song. Getting lost in our love was the one thing we needed at this moment, a moment which seemed to last forever. Tears of joy, frustration, fear, anger, all the feelings that had been bottled up in me for so long started to pour out. Emily and Elizabeth were also crying. Even the guys were having a hard time not tearing up.  
The small audience in the other room were also having a hard time controlling their emotions as they looked on from the couches. Luke and Laura sat there looking proudly at their children, they had survived so much, and they still had that passion in them that would make their love last through anything. Carly touched Sonny's arm, and he was so deeply focused on the other room that he jumped at her touch. And Bobbie sat looking on at all the good things that came from loving so deeply.  
"Elizabeth its your choice," Nikolas said, as the first song came to an end.  
"Ok, I want to hear Nsync-God Must Have Spent," Elizabeth said, smiling at Lucky.  
"Of course, your song, I should have guessed," Nikolas said laughing.  
"Nikolas, I love you," I whispered, as we danced. Nikolas ran his fingers through my long hair, enjoying the feeling of the silky strands.  
"I love you too Autumn, I will always love you," Nikolas said.  
"Our love born out of tragedy and loss, built on honesty and joy, forever," I said, my eyes starting to droop a little.  
"Forever my love, in my heart, you will always be something that will never change in my life," Nikolas said, finishing our vows, which we intended to recite at our wedding. "Are you getting tired sweetie," he continued, as the song came to and end.  
"I'm fine, its my turn to choose the song," I said smiling and trying to ignore the cramping feeling in my stomach. Part of me knew that I shouldn't ignore it because something might be happening to the baby, but I shook it off and smiled a little more to let Nikolas know I was fine.  
"Then what do you want to hear Princess," Nikolas said.  
"My special song, you know which one," I said.  
"The one on the yellow CD," he asked. I nodded yes and he put it into the CD player.  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing   
He was 8 years old  
Little girl came through the front gate  
Holding a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled  
Said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go  
But someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said  
Take Jimmy Johnson  
Take Tommy Thompson  
Take my best friend Beau  
Take anybody that you want  
As long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please   
Don't take the girl  
  
As the chorus played, the pains started getting stronger, to the point when I started crying, not from sadness, but from fear and pain. I still didn't let Nikolas know that anything was wrong however, I was too scared to tell him that I thought that I was losing the baby. That would mean that Helena had won, she had succeded in ripping us apart by killing something inside of us right along with our son or daughter. No, I had to be strong and not let that B*TCH win again. We continued to dance as I held onto Nikolas literally for my life.  
  
Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm  
Said if you do what I tell you to  
There won't be any harm  
And Johnny said  
Take my money   
Take my wallet  
Take my credit cards  
Here's a watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please  
Don't take the girl  
  
All of a sudden I felt a white hot pain rip through my stomach. Nikolas could tell that there was something seriously wrong and called for Bobbie. "Autumn, stay with me, remember we promised forever, and you aren't getting out of marrying me that easily," he said. Nikolas felt me go slack in his arms, and he slid to the floor holding me in his lap.   
Lucky shut off the music abruptly and helped Elizabeth back to bed. She sat there stunned for a few moments, then clutched her stomach, as the pains ripped through her body as well. Emily also felt a tearing sensation in her stomach and her eyes filled with terror as she realized, before Elizabeth or I did, that we were bleeding.   
Bobbie had been upstairs putting Michael to sleep when she heard Nikolas's frantic call. She ran down the stairs and reached the door at the same time as Sonny and Carly. Bobbie immediately got to work, asking Sonny to help Nikolas put me back in bed, hooking up the ultrasound machines, and starting an IV on each of us. She only faltered when she looked at the ultrasound and realized that we were in full labor 12 weeks early, and that we were hemorraging severely. She decided in an instant to call for 3 ambulances to bring us to GH. "Helena's revenge be damned, they are going to have the babies in the hospital, or I'm afraid we will watch them bleed to death right here," Bobbie said at Sonny's feeble protest.   
Sonny called for a car to take Nikolas, Lucky, Zander, Luke, Laura, Carly, and himself to the hospital, as well as ordering Francis and Johnny to stand guard, one outside of our room, and the other outside the NICU, to protect the babies, if they lived, he thought to himself.  
Nikolas grabbed the CD player that still had my special CD in it. He figured it would give me some comfort if he played it in the hospital room. I had stayed awake long enough to whisper the words of our vow to Nikolas, and to ask Bobbie to save our baby. Then I slipped into sleep, waking time to time as we sped to the hospital. 


End file.
